Destiny
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Ella no tiene un solo centavo de más, pero es completamente feliz. Él lo tiene todo, pero por dentro es solo un pedazo de carbón. Ellos son completamente diferentes, pero encajan a la perfección. Quizás, después de todo, si existe eso que llaman "destino".
1. One

Bella gritó indignada cuando la tapa de la alacena cayó al suelo quebrándose en tres pedazos, y rozándola por un pelín.

¡Vamos, si la había arreglado hace solo unas semanas!

Pero ella sabía que no podía postergarlo más.

Su casa se estaba desmoronando, y girándose sobre sus talones miró el triste espectáculo.

La pintura verde chillón estaba descascarillada en algunas zonas, dejando el revoque desnudo.

El mono ambiente solo contaba con una pequeña cama en un rincón, una cocina demasiado precaria y una mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio.

No se podría decir que vivía en la pobreza, pero tampoco era que se diera demasiados lujos. Más bien…ninguno.

El poco dinero que ganaba en su trabajo, debía gastarlo en la renta, los impuestos, algún que otro arreglo en su vivienda, y le quedaba apenas para sobrevivir.

Pero no se quejaba… había logrado de escapar de aquel pueblo en el que se había criado, no porque fuera un mal lugar, ni un mal recuerdo, sino porque sabía que allí nunca lograría llegar a ningún lado.

El único futuro que le esperaba en Forks era el de atender el negocio de ropa deportiva de su madre.

"Y aquí eres una secretaria… Qué gran diferencia" le recordó su conciencia.

Ella sabía que gracias a sus años de estudio, y todo su esfuerzo, algún día llegaría a ser lo que siempre había soñado ser.

Pero mientras tanto, ella iba disfrutando del camino.

Tenía unos estupendos amigos que la adoraban, una familia, que aunque pequeña, siempre estuvo presente, un trabajo, y un techo sobre su cabeza cada noche, ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

A sus 22 años, Bella parecía más una niña que una mujer, amaba los colores, amaba la vida, y por eso su casa era un "autentico circo", como la llamaba Alice, una de sus mejores amigas.

De las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa, ninguna era del mismo color ni diseño. Todos y cada uno de los objetos de la casa poseía su propio y único estilo

Había flores por donde miraras, y del techo colgaban diferentes adornos, como muñecas de tela, flores de papel, y pequeñas lucecitas, de esas que estaban destinadas a adornar un árbol de navidad.

Bella sonrió.

Era un desastre, y ella adoraba su desastre.

…...

Edward sonrió fríamente al empleado que se paraba nervioso frente a su escritorio, y no fue para nada una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Y tú piensas que con eso me basta?-le preguntó cínicamente- te he dicho que yo quiero conseguir toda su empresa, no solo una parte- "imbécil" pensó, pero se contuvo, por más frio que fuera con sus empleados, Edward nunca los había insultado, ni nunca lo haría.

Había que darle crédito al muchacho por atreverse a pararse frente a él y comunicarle la negativa de Marcus Floyd.

Aquel anciano cabeza dura le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Por qué no aceptaba que su empresa iba en una picada sin frenos hacia el desastre? ¿Tanto le costaba dejar su orgullo de lado y ceder su puesto a Edward, que sabría manejar las cosas mucho mejor que él?

-lo sé, señor, pero ese hombre es realmente terco…-su voz se fue apagando y Edward sintió pena.

-Ya lo sé, Gales. Ve a seguir con tu trabajo.

El flacucho hombrecito no dudo ni medio segundo, se giró sobre sus talones y salió casi corriendo.

Edward suspiró.

Si quería hacerlo bien, debía hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando pensó en esto, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su padre.

El hombre había muerto con tan solo 50 años, dejándole todas sus riquezas y sus negocios a su único hijo, Edward, un muchacho desgarbado de tan solo 19 años.

Muchos lo habían menospreciado, y subestimado. Pensaban que no sería tan fuerte como su padre para mantener erguido aquel gigantesco imperio, pero él les había demostrado que podía ser aún más fuerte que Carlisle Cullen.

Su padre siempre había tenido un pequeño problema, y ese era su gran piedad.

No quería decir que estuviera mal, pero a veces, los empleados se aprovechaban de Carlisle sabiendo que él nunca los despediría, ni los miraría con la gélida mirada con lo que lo hacía Edward.

Él se había decidido a no hacer lo mismo, y no por eso debía tratar mal a sus empleados, simplemente… no los alentaba a que lo vieran como un tonto.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Esa noche sería la fiesta de mitad de año de Christopher Jockins, el dueño de la mitad de las propiedades del país, y aunque Edward no asistía a esas galas con regularidad, más bien, no lo hacía nunca, debería considerar ir.

En ese tipo de fiestas se presentaban, por no decir todas las personas importantes de los Estados Unidos, y del mundo, en realidad.

Estaba seguro de que Marcus Floyd asistiría, a ese viejo depravado le encantaba pararse en los grandes salones de baile a mirar como embobado a las señoritas vestidas con escotados vestidos de gala.

Mierda.

Edward odiaba esas cosas, odiaba todas esas estupideces acerca de pertenecer a un cierto circulo social, lleno de reglas y pasos a seguir, los cuales el no pensaba seguir.

De por sí, ya lo conocían como "El demonio Cullen", tanto por su manía de perseguir las cosas hasta que las conseguía, su misterio que lo hacía tan interesante, y por su fama de ser un verdadero "Don Juan".

Y él no lo negaba, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Amaba a las mujeres. Amaba el sexo. Amaba vivir la vida.

Desde chico había sido algo promiscuo, perdiendo su virginidad con solo 15 años, con una chica 5 años mayor que él.

Salía de fiesta todos los fines de semana, y tenía millones de amigos, pero había solo una cosa que Edward se privaba: el mezclar su trabajo con su vida privada.

No era amigo de sus empleados, nunca se había acostado con una empleada, ni nunca lo haría, e intentaba que las fiestas y pubs a los que asistía, fueran completamente ajenos a su empresa.

Pero no podía estar siempre escondido, y ya era normal para él ver su cara en la portada de alguna revista que lo acusaba de haberse emborrachado en algún pub selecto de la ciudad, en lugar de acudir a la gala de algún gran empresario.

Y a él, no le importaba un bledo, para ser directos.

Edward dejó de mirar el cielo raso como un idiota cuando Clary, su secretaria, ingresó en su oficina balanceando sus abundantes senos.

A Edward casi se le escapa una risa.

Esa mujer había intentado seducirlo de muchísimas maneras, pero parecía no entender que a él, simplemente no le interesaba.

No le interesaba ella, ni la idea de acostarse con su secretaria.

Cuando la decepcionada chica volvió a salir por la puerta, Edward se levantó de su cómoda silla cansinamente.

A sus 26 años, no solía llevar trajes, es más, los detestaba.

Pero esta "ocasión especial" merecía una prenda especial, por lo que tomando su billetera, salió a la fría lluvia de Nueva York, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el centro.

…

Bella odiaba las galas. Ella era del estilo relajado.

Se sentía cómoda con unos vaqueros y una remera suelta, pero si se ponía eso en una gala como la de Christopher Jockins, su jefe la pondría de patitas en la calle antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral del salón.

Asique aquí estaba, en el centro comercial de Broadway, siendo arrastrada por un torbellino pelinegro con exceso de cafeína.

Alice casi se desmalla cuando recibió una llamada de la mismísima repelente de la moda pidiéndole que la acompañe a comprar ropa.

Y no tardó ni dos segundos en buscar su bolso, su abrigo, darle un apresurado beso a su rubio novio, y salir corriendo como una demente del edificio.

Bella no paraba de probarse vestidos, y cuando creía que la tortura terminaría, Alice aparecía por los vestidores con otra tanda de vestidos.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, y Bella caminaba arrastrando los pies detrás de una incansable Alice.

Pero repentinamente, algo captó su atención.

Un vestido azul marino descansaba en el pequeño escaparate de una tienda, casi escondida entre todos los otros salones de alta costura.

La castaña soltó a su amiga precipitadamente, y se giró sin fijarse si alguien venís detrás.

Una queja varonil le indicó que debería haber mirado hacia atrás.

Un hombre de unos 25 años miraba encolerizado el suelo.

Lo había hecho derramar su café.

-¡Aunque sea fíjate por donde caminas!-El hombre de cabellos dorados seguía inspeccionando su impecable traje, a pesar de que ninguna gota había caído sobre él.

Todas habían ido a parar en Bella.

-De veras, lo siento, no fue mi intención…No quise…-Bella comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa, pero se quedó callada cuando el hombre le dirigió una mirada lo suficientemente intensa para derretir el sol.

Y entonces Bella pudo notar que no era solo un hombre, ni siquiera podría decirse que era de esta tierra.

Sus rasgos duros, per a la vez suaves lo hacían extremadamente perfecto y masculino.

El traje que llevaba puesto debía de costar más que todos sus sueldos de un año, y se amoldaba perfectamente a su poderoso cuerpo.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada.

Podría hacer que los muertos volvieran a la vida con solo esa mirada.

Eran unos ojos fríos y crueles, pero en las profundidades de ese verde esmeralda, se podía notar todo lo que ese hombre tenía para dar, toda la bondad, cariño, y ternura.

O eso pensó Bella, porque luego sus ojos la comenzaron a estudiarla cínicamente, y eso le puso los pelos de punta.

-Veo que tú obtuviste la peor parte-comentó mirando la remera blanca de Bella con una ceja alzada.

La remera debía de tener unos 5 años, y era la favorita de Bella. El tamaño era descomunal para el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, y la carita sonriente en el centro, de color amarillo chillón, ya se encontraba demasiado desgastada.

Bella soltó un gemido cuando bajo la vista, y no pudo evitar hacer un leve puchero.

-Si quieres puedo pagarte la lavandería… O comprarte otra…-comentó el chico de cabello cobrizo, y Bella notó la ironía en su voz.

Eso la ofendió.

Lo miró echando chispas con los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar.

-Muchas gracias, pero no necesito tu caridad, ni la de nadie. Después de todo, fui yo la culpable de todo esto-Se giró para marcharse pero se detuvo abruptamente-Ah, y aquí tienes, por lo de tú café- Sacando 5 dólares del bolsillo, se los plantó en el pecho, mirando indignada como el cobrizo no hacía más que sonreír.

Comenzó a caminar decidida, junto a su asombrada amiga, cuando oyó un grito divertido desde atrás.

-¡El café salía 7 dólares!- Bella se giró para mirarlo con la boca abierta.

El chico era un idiota.

Se giró otra vez, y tomando del brazo a su amiga salió de allí.

Apenas sintió el cálido aire de Nueva York golpear contra su cara, recordó que no había comprado el vestido, y con un gemido de derrota, se dijo que volvería más tarde.

…

Edward seguía sonriendo cuando llegó a su casa.

Hacía mucho que algo no le causaba tanta gracia.

La cara de furia de esa muchacha casi lo hace soltar una carcajada.

Largó un suspiro al dejar el nuevo traje sobre la cama.

No entendía demasiado bien que había sucedido.

Pero esa chica le había gustado, no había dudas.

Era extraño, pues ella no era el tipo de chicas que solía llevar a su cama.

Vamos, ni siquiera se le marcaba la silueta con esa carpa que tenía por remera.

Cuando le ofreció comprarle otra, no lo decía en broma. Esa remera parecía tener tantos años de uso, que en cualquier momento se desintegraría allí mismo, dejando a la castaña desnuda.

Aunque eso no estaría mal, meditó unos segundos.

Por debajo de esa enorme remera desteñida, podía verse lo delgada que era la muchacha, y las dos largar piernas enfundadas en un jean tubo podían asegurarle que su cuerpo seria de infarto.

Pero todavía no entendía que había visto en ella.

Era bonita, no había dudas, pero no era ninguna diosa pagana o algo por el estilo.

Su nariz respingada y las pequeñas pecas que la adornaban la hacían parecer más niña de lo que debía ser.

Y su boca lo hacía querer besarla hasta no poder más.

El labio superior era levemente más grande que el inferior, dándole un toque demasiado divertido y tierno a su cara.

A Edward le gustaban las rubias.

Ella era castaña.

A Edward le gustaban las curvas descomunales.

Y ella no las tenía, simplemente era bien proporcionada.

A Edward le gustaban las mujeres sexis, y provocadoras.

Ella parecía una niña, salvo por sus largas piernas.

Y ni era que hubiera visto demasiado.

Suspiró otra vez.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella sí lo más seguro es que nunca más la volviera a ver?

Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo alejar su mente de la castaña hasta bien entrada la noche.

…

_Holaaaaaaa gente._

_Ya se, ya se, mi rapidez puede compararse a la de un caracol al momento de actualizar, y es que últimamente he estado taaan ocupada con diferentes cosas, que apenas si tuve tiempo para escribir el primer capitulo de esta historia._

_Ya casi tengo preparados los últimos capítulos de mis otros fanfics incompletos, y les prometo que los voy a actualizar en cuanto pueda, lo que será…después de navidad _

_Ahora mismo estoy preparando las valijas, porque me voy de viaje durante un mes, y lamentablemente no me dejan llevarme mi portátil, asique deberé esperar hasta volver para poder seguir con las hostorias._

_Está es una idea que se apareció por mi mente mientras veía una de esas típicas comedias romanticas, las cuales adoro, lo acepto, y bueno … decidí plasmarla aquí, para ver si alguien más comparte ese amor por las historias completamente cursis jajaaj_

_Besotes lectores, los volveré a ver en un nuevo chapter._

_Emma. _


	2. Two

Faltaban dos horas para la gala del Sr. Jockins, y Bella ya se encontraba vestida, maquillada y peinada en la sala de su mono ambiente.

Rose y Alice, sus dos mejores amigas, vagaban a su alrededor, retocando su maquillaje, arreglando su peinado y alisando cualquier arruga de su vestido.

Bella debía admitir que había quedado bien, le gustaba el estilo liviano de su maquillaje, y como el vestido se amoldaba a su figura.

Llegaba hasta sus talones, y la seda se acomodaba a cada una de sus curvas.

Cuando llegó la hora, una limusina negra estaciono frente a su edificio.

"Tan puntual como siempre" pensó Bella mientras salía a la calle.

-Se ve bien, Sr. Swan-Comentó su jefe en cuanto ella entró en el vehículo.

-También usted Sr- le respondió Bella con un leve sonrojo.

La limusina no tardó ni 10 minutos en llegar al gran salón, iluminado en tonos lilas.

-Es hermoso-pensó Bella en voz alta mientras subía la larga escalinata que abría paso a un gigantesco salón, perfectamente decorado.

Bella respiro hondo.

Todos estaban tan elegantes.

Ella parecía algo vulgar al lado de todos esos vestido tan caros y fabulosos.

Cuando ingresaron al gran salón, su jefe le presentó a mucha gente que la miraba de arriba abajo y le sonreían con falsedad.

Dios, como odiaba estos lugares.

Luego de 1 hora de vagar por aquí y por allá, Bella no podía recordar el nombre de ninguna de las personas que le habían sido presentadas.

Se encontraban en el banquete.

Ella estaba rodeada por su jefe, y un grupo de personas mayores que hablaban acerca del clima de Manhattan.

¿Podía ser esto más aburrido?

-Sr, en un momento regreso. Permiso-Bella se levantó de la mesa en cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y caminó hasta un gran ventanal que se encontraba junto a la pista de baile.

Se abrió paso por las enormes puertas de vidrio y fue a dar con un balcón impresionante, con una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

Se quedó sin habla mientras observaba en hermoso paisaje.

-Es increíble ¿Verdad?- Una voz aterciopelada y sexi sonó a sus espaldas, y Bella se giró sobresaltada.

La cara del chico se encontraba en las sombras, pero Bella podía ver su perfecto cuerpo entallado en un traje de alta costura.

-Sí, lo es…- Bella lo miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar su rostro. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto en las horas anteriores?

-Quién diría qué te iba a encontrar aquí. Eres la chica se derramó mi café encima- el chico dio un paso adelante y Bella reconoció los cabellos de bronce y los hermosos ojos topacio.

-Ah, eres el idiota del café-Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras el chico sonreía.

-Prefiero que me llamen Edward. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Bella-respondió automáticamente la castaña.

-Lindo-la sonrisa torcida de Edward casi la deja sin aliento.-Dime, Bella, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? No creí que fueses la clase de chica que les gusta este tipo de reuniones.

-Las odio-se apresuro a responder ella.-Soy la secretaria de Marcus Floyd, y estoy obligada a venir aquí…

-Pues… suponiendo que estas tan aburrida como yo, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- Le preguntó el cobrizo mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

¿Ir con él? ¿A dónde?

-No entiendo…-Respondió Bella mientras el cobrizo sonreía ampliamente y caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta quedar junto a ella.

-No sé a dónde. A cualquier lado. Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Bella lo observó durante un momento.

La luz de la luna iluminaba sus rasgos perfectos dándole un toque misterioso.

Demonios, era condenadamente bello.

Pero… ¿Sería correcto irse con él?

Su jefe no tendría problemas, después de todo ella había cumplido con sus obligaciones, pero Edward era un desconocido.

-¿Porqué tú estás aquí? Nunca te había visto en ninguna de estas galas. Y créeme, no me pierdo ninguna-le dijo Bella irónica y el soltó una carcajada.

-Soy el dueño de las compañías Cullen, y digamos que, no me agrandan este tipo de reuniones.

-¿Tu eres el "demonio Cullen"?-Preguntó Bella asombrada.

Lo único que sabía de Cullen, era que era un libertino incorregible, y siempre, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Pues… No me agrada en sobremanera que me llamen así, pero…supongo que sí, lo soy-La sonrisa traviesa que Edward le dirigió le causo un escalofrío, y se frotó los brazos.

De pronto sentía frio.

-Ten-apenas Edward notó que Bella sentía frío, se apresuro a quitarse el saco del traje, y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

Bella disfruto de la sensación de la suave tela sobre sus hombros, y sonrió agradecida mientras aspiraba el sexi aroma a hombre de la prenda.

-Vamos, no puedes negar que esta reunión te hace querer cortarte las venas con un cuchillo de plástico-Edward seguí sonriendo, mientras la miraba penetrante.

Bella soltó una carcajada ante la expresión, y le devolvió la mirada fijamente.

-bien… Vamos-Edward sonrió orgulloso, y en menos de 20 minutos, Bella ya se había despedido de su jefe y se encontraba en el carro de Edward, un lujoso Volvo plateado que al encenderlo soltaba un acogedor ronroneo.

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Bella algo nerviosa.

-A donde tú quieras, cariño-Bella sonrió tontamente.

-Vamos al parque.-Le respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Al parque?-Le preguntó Edward mirándola extrañado.

-Si, al parque.

Cuando llegaron al Central Park, Edward abrió la puerta de Bella y se dispusieron a caminar.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque elegiste el parque? Pensé que querrías ir a algún bar de moda o algo por el estilo.

-Evidentemente, no me conoces Edward Cullen. Digamos que…ese no es mi estilo. Siempre preferí lo simple, y el parque…Bueno, amo este parque. Siempre vengo aquí, cuando estoy nerviosa, triste o estresada. Me relaja-Respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros, y Edward la miró con una sonrisa.

Caminaron y hablaron laaargo y tendido. Hablaron sobre el trabajo, sobre sus relaciones, su familia, amigos, su vida en general. No hubo ningún tema que no tocaran.

Edward se sorprendió a si mismo contándole sobre su padre, sobre lo difícil que le había sido ganarse la confianza de todos dentro de los negocios, y de cómo no le gustaba entablar ningún tipo de amistad con sus empleados…

Cuando se callaron, había comenzado a llover, y tuvieron que salir corriendo hasta el auto de Edward.

-Mierda-murmuró Edward mientras abría la puerta de Bella.

Cuando se encontraron en el refugio del carro, no pudieron evitar estallar en risas.

-Te llevaré a mi casa, está aquí cerca, y podrás secarte y cambiarte.

Bella estaba completamente empapada, y el vestido se le pegaba como una lapa.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los edificios departamentales más céntricos y lujosos de la ciudad, Edward la ayudo a abajar del auto y la guió hasta el pent-house del edificio.

Bella no podía cerrar la boca, mientras observaba tantos lujos juntos.

Su departamento parecía una cucha de perro comparado con el piso de Edward.

-Deberías cerrar la boca, una mosca se te puede meter-comentó Edward divertido por la expresión de la castaña.

-Tonto-respondió ella mientras hacia un leve puchero.

Edward soltó una carcajada y la guió hasta el baño.

-Allí tienes las toallas. Ya te traigo algo para que te pongas-Edward indicó un armario de madera en una esquina, y se fue dejando a Bella en el espacioso baño.

Luego de tomar un par de toallas, Bella se giró y esperó a que Edward volviera a aparecer.

-¿Me ayudas?-preguntó la castaña en cuando el joven entro en el baño nuevamente-No puedo soltar el cierre.

Edward se acercó a Bella lentamente, hipnotizándola con la mirada, y en cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, la giró suavemente por la cintura.

Tomó el cierre y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, mientras Bella se tenía la delantera del vestido, para que no se cayera dejándola completamente desnuda.

Repentinamente hacía mucho calor en la habitación, y lo único que se oía eran las agitadas respiraciones de Edward y Bella.

Edward terminó de bajar el cierre de aquella manera lenta y sexi, pero no se apartó de Bella, sino que se pegó más a ella y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su hombro y espalda.

La castaña respondió con un gemido de placer, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Edward la giró, y en menos de un segundo ya había unido sus labios a los de la castaña, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Bella con sus grandes manos.

La castaña se dedicaba a responder al ardiente beso de Edward lo mejor que podía, mientras sentía las llamas consumirla por dentro.

Las pequeñas manos de Bella viajaron al pecho de Edward, y comenzaron a tantear tímidamente los musculosos pectorales.

-Edward, Edward espera-Edward se separo de Bella un par de centímetros ante el pedido de esta.

La miró interrogante y ella sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

-No debería hacer esto. No hago esto generalmente. Yo no me acuesto con hombres que acabo de conocer-Edward la calló con un dulce beso.

-Tú me deseas, y yo te deseo desde que te vi en el centro comercial ese día, Isabella. No niegues lo que sientes, solo déjate llevar…-Edward murmuraba estas palabras mientras depositaba dulces beso en el cuello de la castaña.

La mente de Bella era un caos, mientras se debatía en el deber y el querer.

-Qué demonios…-termino murmurando mientras se volvía a perder en los brazos de Edward.

A veces, solo a veces, era demasiado placentero ceder a los impulsos…

..

..

_Lo sientooooooooo por no haber actualizado antes, estaba realmente ocupada -.-_

_Pero aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo de DESTINY._

_A veces es bueno mandar todo al demonio, ¿no creen? :B_

_Espero que les gustee_

_Besotes_

_Emma :D_


	3. Three

Una muchacha castaña se removió incomoda en la cama cuando un rayo de sol le pegó en la cara.

Trató de taparse la cabeza con la almohada, pero le fue imposible bloquear la maldita luz, por lo que con un gemido abrió los ojos.

Permaneció mirando el techo impecablemente blanco, cuando notó algo extraño.

Esa cama era demasiado cómoda, no como el duro colchón de su casa, y el techo, no se encontraba descascarillado como el de su habitación, y ¿De dónde provenía ese olor a pan tostado que la hacía gruñir de hambre?

Isabella Swan se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza le dé vueltas, pero no le importó. Sin esperar un minuto, se bajó de la cama, y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda.

¡Esto se ponía cada vez peor!

A la carrera, tomó la sabana y se cubrió con ella.

No había tiempo para buscar su ropa, debía saber en dónde demonios se encontraba.

Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, y tembló de frió al sentir el mármol del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

Caminó con decisión hacia el apetecible olor, y se encontró con lo que menos se había imaginado.

De espaldas a ella, en una cocina demasiado lujosa, se encontraba un hombre con el mejor físico que Bella había visto en su vida.

El hombre solo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, dejando todo su torso a la vista de Bella, que se quedó embobada durante un par de minutos.

Pero el chico repentinamente se dio vuelta, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Los recuerdos le golpearon como una ola, mientras recordaba el paseo por el parque, la lluvia torrencial, la casa de Edward, y el momento en el que decidió mandar todo al diablo.

_Edward Cullen._

_Me he acostado con Edward Cullen._

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y el cobrizo sonrió, se acercó a ella y estampó un beso en sus labios.

La castaña se alejó de él como si su tacto quemara, y Edward la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el cobrizo.

-No, lo siento, yo…-Bella tartamudeaba.

La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero cada paso alejándose de Edward que daba, él se lo rebatía acercándose a ella, hasta dejarla acorralada contra una pared.

-¿Tu qué?-Preguntó el cobrizo, mientras Bella lo miraba como un corderito a punto de ser degollado.

-De verdad, no sé que hice anoche. Yo no soy así, no me acuesto con alguien que acabo de conocer-Bella ahogó un gemido contra sus manos-Dios, debes pensar que soy una ramera…

-Isabella, no digas eso, yo solo…-Pero Bella no lo dejó contestar.

-Por favor, solo, déjame, necesito pensar…-Bella se giró sobre sus talones y camino con decisión hasta la habitación.

Buscó como una desquiciada su ropa, y se vistió en menos de dos minutos.

Cuando volvió a la sala, se encontró a Edward apoyado contra una columna de marlos, mirándola dubitativo.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Ahora simplemente te marcharás?-Edward no sabía por qué, pero no quería que Bella se fuera.

Él era el tipo de hombre, que luego de una noche de placer, se cambiaba y se iba sin decir ni una palabra, y parece que estaba probando un poco de su propia medicina.

-Edward, lo siento, de verdad. Necesito pensar, necesito…-Bella se calló, mirándolo impotente, y Edward soltó un suspiro.

-Te entiendo, ve…-Edward abrió la puerta, y Bella la cruzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, susurrando un suave "adiós" y dejando a Edward nuevamente solo.

…

..

.

-¡Soy una idiota, una estúpida!-Chillaba Bella mientras enterraba la cara en las almohadas.

-No creo que sea para tanto Bells…-Le respondió tranquilamente Alice mientras se sentaba a su lado-Solo tuviste sexo casual…Todos en nuestra vida lo hicimos alguna vez..

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-Le preguntó Bella, levantando levemente la cabeza de la almohada.

-Así conocí a Jasper-Le respondió Alice guiñándole un ojo, y Bella abrió los ojos como dos platos-pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Cuéntame ¿Quién es el famoso Edward? ¿Tiene apellido?

-Cullen. Edward Cullen-Bella suspiro y volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada.

Por más que le costara aceptarlo, le había encantado. Oh si.

-¿Cullen? ¿Estás segura?-Bella levantó la vista intrigada y miró a Alice.

-Muy segura-Le respondió, y notó la mueca en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

-Bella, ¿recuerdas el hombre del que el Sr. Floyd se vive quejando?

-¿El que quiere comprar la empresa?-Pregunta Bella, ¿Qué tenía que ver su jefe en esto?

-Ese hombre es Edward Cullen-Le dijo su amiga, dejándola dura en su lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, Bells. Ese hombre ha estado siguiendo al Sr. Floyd desde hace meses para comprar su empresa, sabe los problemas por los que estamos atravesando, y según he oído, ese hombre es el demonio en persona. Dicen que siempre que quiere algo, lo consigue, sea como sea.

-¿Aún si es necesario acostarse con la secretaria de su rival?-Preguntó Bella mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Alice suspiró y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

-Quizás él no sabía que tú…

-¿Qué yo era la secretaria de Floyd? Se lo dije justo antes de que me invitara a irnos de esa maldita fiesta-Bella soltó un resoplido-¿Porqué siempre juegan conmigo, Al?-Le preguntó a su amiga mirándola con los ojos grandes, y haciendo que a Alice le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Pronto llegará alguien a quién quieras de verdad, y él te amará también, ya lo verás, cariño…-Susurraba su amiga mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

Definitivamente, esta sería otra noche de películas tristes y comida chatarra en compañía de la incondicional Alice, quien a pesar de no estás tan sola como ella, era capaz de cancelar sus planes con Jazz para estar con ella.

Y Bella se lo agradecía más que a nada en el mundo.

…..

…

..

.

_Hola! Si, yase, es cortito, no me maten porfavor._

_Les prometo que el próximo será largo e interesante (todo lo que este no fue :p)_

_Disfrutenlo gente!_

_Besotes!_

_Emma _


	4. Four

-Isabella, ¿Te encuentras bien?- El señor Floyd miraba a la castaña con preocupación, y ella sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Sí, señor. Estoy perfectamente bien-Le respondió Bella, y su jefe la miró sin creerse una palabra de lo que ella decía, Bella le sonrió forzadamente, y se apresuró a salir de la oficina de Marcus Floyd, para volver a su pequeño escritorio.

-¡Bella, línea dos, ahora! - La castaña salió de su mundo de pensamientos ante el grito de su amiga, que la miraba desde un escritorio posicionado justo frente al suyo. Se regañó mentalmente, y contestó el teléfono con rapidez.

- Oficina del Sr. Marcus Floyd, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? - Bella intento mantener el tono de profesionalismo mientras observaba las miradas de regaño que le dirigía Alice. - Claro que sí, señor Robinson, en un segundo le comunico con él.

Bella le pasó la llamada al señor Floyd, y dejó caer su cabeza con brusquedad sobre el escritorio, aplastando un par de papeles a su paso.

Soltó un gemido débil, y dejó su cabeza reposando allí, sobre su escritorio.

Oyó una pequeña risilla de Alice, pero que se apagó repentinamente, remplazada por un desesperado '¡Bella, ¡Isabella!'

La castaña hizo oídos sordos a su amiga, pero se arrepintió al instante, cuando una voz sumamente masculina y suave le susurró cerca del oído.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una almohada?

Bella levantó la cabeza tan rápido que sintió cómo todo le daba vueltas, y tardó unos pocos segundos en enfocar la vista sobre el sonriente joven que la observaba divertido.

-Bienvenido a la Empresa Floyd y asociados, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Edward soltó una risa despectiva, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Bella- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Repitió la castaña más fuerte, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, indiferente.

-Soy Edward Cullen, y deseo hablar con usted, señorita Swan, respecto a lo ocurrido la otra noche- Edward le respondió en un tono sumamente formal, logrando que Alice soltara una risita divertida.

Bella lo observó molesta, y rodó los ojos.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Nos acostamos, y eso fue todo.

Edward se la quedó mirando durante un momento, y sin saber porqué, se sentía dolido.

-No me imagine que fueras ese tipo de mujer.

-Pues lo soy. ¿Necesitas algo más?- Bella notó la dura mirada que le dirigía Alice. Ella no era así, ¿Porque actuaba de esa forma?

-No, no necesito nada más.

-¿No quieres hablar con Marcus y seguir insistiendo con tu oferta? Después de todo, esa es la razón por la que hiciste todo esto.

Los ojos de Edward volvieron a brillar, como si acabara de resolver un acertijo.

-¡Asique es por eso!

-Mira, no sé qué gran idea se te acaba de ocurrir, y tampoco me importa, asique, si no necesitas nada, te pediría por favor que te retires, y me dejes trabajar- Edward hizo como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Isabella, y le sonrió pícaramente.

-No me acosté contigo por Floyd, me acosté contigo porque pienso que eres la mujer más sexi que he conocido en mi vida-Bella abrió los ojos asombrada ante las palabras sin censura de Edward, y el cobrizo le sonrió de lado, apoyándose sobre el escritorio de la castaña.

-No me interesa cuales fueron tus razones para acostarte conmigo. Y lo repito, si no quieres nada más, debo pedirte que te retires. Mi vida privada es mi vida privada, y no la mezclo con el trabajo. Adiós- Edward sonrió al reconocer la misma regla que el mantenía para con su vida, y la miró por bajo sus pestañas.

-Te invito a comer, una cita. ¿Cuándo es tu horario de descanso? - Bella rodó los ojos.

-No te lo diré.

-¡A las dos de la tarde!-Bella miró indignada a Alice, que le sonreía con sorna.

El cobrizo sonrió a un más.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-No.

-Si quiere- Soltó Alice desde el otro escritorio, ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de Bella.

-No quiero.

-Si quieres-Le respondió Edward sonriendo aún más.

-¡No!

-Te recojo a las 2, castaña. Cuídate-El muchacho cobrizo se giró ante la indignada mirada de Bella, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Alice mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.-Gracias por la ayuda, enana- Edward alzó una mano en el aire y Alice se la chocó con una risa.

Cuando Edward hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Bella miró a su amiga fijamente, y la pequeña pelinegra se acercó hasta el escritorio de su amiga.

-Me lo agradecerás, ya lo verás.

-Oh, sí claro. ¡En algún momento te agradeceré el haberme mandado en una cita con el hombre que solo se acostó conmigo para conseguir la empresa de mi jefe!-Alice rodó los ojos, mientras el tono de vos de Bella iba ascendiendo hasta terminar en la histeria.

-Bella, cálmate ¿Si?. Primero y principal, al chico le gustas, igual que a ti te gusta él. Y ya oíste lo que dijo, se acostó contigo porque piensa que eres 'la mujer más sexi que ha conocido en su vida' ¿Acaso eso no te pareció tierno? -Bella negó con la cabeza enfadada- Vamos, no te enojes conmigo, Belli, es por tu bien-La duende soltó una risa, y Bella la miró con una ceja alzaba.

-¿Me mandas con ese estúpido y engreído millonario por mi bien? Wau, eres genial Alice.

-No entiendo porqué la gente lo llama 'El demonio Cullen', parece demasiado agradable como para ser llamado demonio-Bella torció el gesto.

-Vaya a saber cómo es cuando está enojado.

Alice frunció los labios pensativa, y de la nada le sonrió a su amiga ampliamente.

-¿¡Puedo ser la madrina de sus hijos!-Bella la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-No me gastaré en discutirte, pero definitivamente, estás loca amiga-Le respondió la castaña mientras tomaba una pila de papeles y salía de su escritorio hacia la oficina de su jefe.

..

.

Edward se frotó los ojos molesto, y volvió su vista al computador.

¡Demonios! Parecía un púber de 15 años contando los minutos que faltaban para ir a ver a su castaña.

Se volvió a golpear mentalmente.

Tenía que dejar de llamarla 'SU castaña', o en algún momento se le escaparía estando frente a ella.

Necesitaba conocer todo sobre ella, saberlo todo, y descubrir cuál era la maldita razón por la que ella lo atraía tanto, lo hacía sentirse tan tonto, y actuar como un completo idiota.

¡Vamos! Era Edward Anthony Cullen, no andaba rogándole a las mujeres una cita, esperaba que ellas vinieran a él, pero con Bella había sido diferente.

Tampoco entendía por qué le había dolido tanto cuando ella pensó que se habían acostado solo por sus ansias de conseguir la empresa de Floyd.

Debería haberle dado lo mismo, debería haber pensado lo mismo que ella 'Nos acostamos, y eso fue todo', pero no, no era así, el no quería que eso fuera todo.

Él quería que ella lo apreciara, que lo conociera, y se sacara ese prejuicio sobre él que tenía en la cabeza, que todo el mundo tenía en la cabeza.

Poca gente conocía al real Edward Cullen, a ese muchacho jovial, divertido y cariñoso, y el cobrizo todavía no entendía por qué quería que ella lo conociera.

-Señor Cullen, ¿Puedo ya irme a almorzar o necesita algo más?

Edward hechó una mirada a su reloz.

Las 13.40 horas.

-Puedes ir, Clary-Edward le dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada y se encaminó hacia las oficinas Floyd.

El cobrizó frenó de golpe frente a un puesto de revistas, cuando una revista de chismes rezaba en la portada 'El demonio Cullen ya tiene una nueva víctima: Las empresas Floyd'

Edward rodó los ojos con despreció y siguió caminando.

Definitivamente, odiaba la prensa.

Edward sonrió cuando divisó en la puerta del edifició de Floyd a la pequeña figura de su castaña, que casi parecía desaparecer debajó de tanta ropa que tenía puesta.

- ¡Asique decidiste venir! Pensé que tendría que subir y arrastrarte hjasta aquí-Comentó en cobrizo ironicamente y Bella rodó los ojos, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola, Edward- El cobrizo le sonrio ampliamente.

-¿A donde quieres ir a almorzar? Cualquier lugar, tu solo dilo, y allí iremos- Bella lo miró con expresión pensativa.

-Iremos a almorzar al mejor lugar de Nueva York- La castaña le sonrió ampliamente, y Edward forzó una media sonrisa.

_Esto me va a costar caro. _Pensó. _Resulta ser que tiene los mismo gustos que todas las otras mujeres._

No sabía porque, pero se sentía algo decepcionado.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde queda el mejor lugar de la ciudad?

- A solo unas cuadras de aquí. Ven- Bella lo tomó de la mano y caminó con rapidez entre la multitud que aborrotaba las calles.

Edward estaba sorprendido por la confianza que Bella tenía con él.

_¡Se acostaron! ¿Esa no es una razón para tener confianza? _

Bueno, era cierto, pero nunca ninguna de las mujeres con las que se habia acostado lo habían tratado de esa forma. Más bien, nunca las había vuelto a ver.

-¡Aquí es!-Exclamó Bella triunfante, mientras paraba de caminar frente a un local que ni siquiera sobresalía a la vista.

-¿Este es el mejor lugar de Nueva York?-Edward levanto una ceja en dirección a Bella, para luego volver la vista hacia el pequeño restaurant, en el cual un cartel de madera desgastado rezaba 'Joe's Place'.

- Solo espera a probar su lasagna-Bella soltó una risa y caminó con desición hacia el interior del lugar.

- ¡Belly! - Edward miró con desconfianza a un muchacho rubio, con demasiado gel y algo de agné que se hacerco a Bella con mucha confianza.

_Demasiada confianza diría yo. _Edward frunció aún más el ceño cuando el muchacho estampo un beso en la mejilla de la castaña, de SU castaña.

-Buenos días -Edward interpuso su mano extendida entre el rubio y Bella, fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Mike, amigo de Isabella- El rubio lo miró con el miedo impreso en el restro- ¿Usted es Ed-Edward Cullen, verdad?

-Lo soy-Edward esbozó una sonrisa cínica, y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Nos vamos a sentar, Mike.

Cuando hubieron ocupado un lugar en el pequeñisimo lugar, Bella lo miró con reproche.

-¿Es necesario?

-¿Qué cosa?-Edward la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Intimidar así a la gente apenas los conoces.

-¡No los intimido!- Se defendió Edward.

-Si lo haces- Bella soltó una pequeña risilla.

-¿Te intimidé a tí?- El cobrizo se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando a Bella con fijeza.

-Si lo hiciste- Bella lo miró con una media sonrisa- Pero luego descubrí quien eres en realidad.

-¿Y quién se supone que soy en realidad?

-Eres lindo. Haces comentarios sarcásticos todo el tiempo y eso me causa gracia. Y eres bueno, algo serio algunas veces, pero eso lo podemos cambiar. - Bella le sonrió ampliamente a el cobrizo, que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su cara, y cierto brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.- ¿Sabes? Todavía no entiendo porqué la gente dice las cosas que dicen sobre tí.

-¿Y qué dicen sobre mí?

Bella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y sonrió apenada.

-Bueno... Dicen que eres el único ser humano que puede vivir sin usar el corazón, o que cuando naciste los médicos reemplazaron tu alma por un cubito de hielo. ¡Oh! También dicen que-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Me aprecian muchísimo- Comentó Edward irónicamente y Bella soltó una risa.

-Pero ellos no te conocen ¿Verdad?

Edward bajó la vista.

-No me afecta, ¿Sabes? Lo que la gente piense de mí...No me afecta en absoluto. Sólo me importa cómo piensan de mí las personas a las que amo, y las cuales me interesan.

-¿Te importa como piense yo de tí?-Se atrevió a preguntarle Bella, para luego morderce el labio.

Edward observó el gesto con fijeza, y le sonrió con cariño.

-Si. Me importa mucho cómo pienses de mí, Bella.

Bella le sonrió, y no supo porqué, pero sintió que su corazon se hinchó de felicidad.

...

..

..

_**Espero que les haya gustadooooooo muchachas.**_

_**Esta historia es una de mis favoritas, adoro a este Edward que puede parecer duro pero en realidad es toda una dulzura.**_

_**Espero que me dejen su opinion en un review, las quieeeeeeeere, Emma :)**_


	5. Five

-Bueno… Te acompaño hasta arriba-Bella le sonrió a Edward y se bajó del coche.

El flamante Volvo desentonaba en medio de aquel barrio de bajos recursos, atestado de edificios decolorados.

-Bien.

Isabella se sintió algo apenada mientras guiaba a Edward dentro del edificio.

-Oh, no vallas allí. Está descompuesto desde…siempre-Le indicó Bella al cobrizo cuando lo vio caminar hacia el ascensor, y Edward levantó una ceja divertido.

-Dime que vives en el primer piso, por favor.

Bella le sonrió con ternura.

-Tercero. Vamos, tienes buen estado físico, tú puedes con esto.

Edward rió por lo bajo mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

-¿No tienen ningún guardia de seguridad aquí?

-Oh, no… No podríamos pagarlo, de todas formas.

Edward asintió pensativo.

Era todo tan diferente a su realidad.

Subieron las escaleras en un cómodo silencio, y cuando llegaron a la puerta del mono ambiente de la castaña, ella se giró para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien…

-Bien.

-Mierda, Bells. Parecemos dos adolecentes en su primera cita-Dijo Edward haciendo que la castaña soltara una carcajada.

-Bien, hombre grande. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita.

Bella soltó otra risa y abrió la puerta, corriendo una silla para darle lugar a Edward a pararse en el medio del reducido espacio.

Edward miró algo horrorizado a su alrededor, intentando mantener una expresión normal.

¿Cómo podía ser que Bella, su pequeña y delicada Bella viviera en ese lugar? Era tan… precario.

Era pequeño y precario. Se encontraba perfectamente limpio, pero la higiene no podía ocultar el hecho de que el lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es horrible-Bella suspiró resignada, mientras daba dos pequeños pasos para alcanzar la cocina.

-Es algo… pequeño-Edward intentó ser amable y le sonrió alentadoramente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café, agua?

-Un café-Edward le sonrió, y se sentó en la mesa, todavía estudiando el lugar.

-Estoy buscando otro lugar al que mudarme. Todo está tan caro hoy en día que no sé cómo lograré salir de aquí. Es tan frustrante-Bella se giró y le entregó una taza de café, y lo miró apoyándose sobra la encimera, sosteniendo su propia taza de café.

-Te diría que lo entiendo, pero…-Bella le sonrió. Entendía a qué se refería.

-Lo sé. Nunca has estado en una situación así, ¿Verdad? Debe ser lindo…

Edward no pudo encontrar ningún retazo de rencor en su tono de vos o en su declaración. Simplemente, una resignada aceptación. Ella sabía que él tenía su estilo de vida, muy diferente al de ella, y no lo rechazaba o lo culpaba por ello. Eran diferentes, eso es todo.

-Supongo que sí. De todas formas, Bella, no te des por vencida. Eres una gran chica. Estoy seguro de que lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

Bella le sonrió depositando su taza de café sobre la encimera, y acercándose hacia él.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo, señor Cullen.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de su asiento también, haciendo que Bella se sintiera muy pequeña a su lado.

-Gracias a ti por todo. La verdad es que cuando fui a buscarte pensé que estarías igual de enojada que esa mañana. Me sorprendió gratamente su cambió de actitud, señorita Swan.

-Bien…-Bella le sonrió mientras Edward levantaba sus manos para rodear el rostro de Bella con delicadeza- Ese cambio se ha debido a una charla con Alice, quién me convenció de que quizás no eras tan malo como pareces. Debería agradecerle a ella, señor Cullen.

-Le estoy muy agradecido-Susurro Edward mientras bajaba su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Bella, que le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó un poco más a él.

Edward la beso con dulzura, suavemente, intentando ser todo lo tierno que podía.

Cuando se separaron, Bella miró fijamente en sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Debería irme a casa-Susurró Edward levemente.

-Cierto…

-Adiós, Bella.

-Adiós.

Edward caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de salir se giró para mirar a una Bella que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones brillando.

Por su parte, la castaña soltó un suspiro cuando Edward cerró la puerta al irse.

No debería gustar tanto de Edward Cullen. Él no pertenecía a su mundo, simplemente…no.

..

.

-¡BELLA!-Alice chilló de tal forma que la castaña tuvo que apartar el oído del auricular para no quedar sorda.-¡Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿¡Alice!? ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

-¡Adivina a quién le han propuesto matrimonio!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡A MÍ!

-AAAAAAAAH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Bella se descubrió a sí misma gritando aún más fuerte que Alice, sin siquiera pensar en lo mucho que debían odiarla sus vecinos en ese momento.

-PARA, HAY OTRA NOTICIA. Hoy no iré a trabajar, viajaré a casa para avisarle a mi familia.

-¡Alice estoy tan feliz por ti!

-¡Yo también! ¡Amiga, no puedo creerlo! Serás mi dama de honor. Y no, no es una pregunta. Lo serás.

-¡Por supuesto que lo seré! Me ofendería si no me lo pidieras, enana. ¡Esto es genial!

-¡Sí que lo es! Cariño, debo colgar ahora, Jazz está esperándome afuera. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue, ¿Vale? ¡Te amo!

-Hecho, ¡cuídate, futura señora Whitlock! Yo también.

Luego de algunos otros chillidos, Bella cortó la comunicación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba tan feliz por su amiga, ¡el duende se iba a casar!

…

..

Tres días después de la partida de Alice, Bella se encontraba caminando de vuelta a su hogar una vez terminado su horario.

Las cosas marchaban bien, y Bella se sentía feliz.

Alice iba tardar una semana más en su viaje, ya que debía ocuparse de ciertas compras para la boda, y hablaba con Bella todos los días.

Bella suspiró, y le sonrió a la nada.

Edward la había recogido para almorzar esos últimos tres días, y cada día descubría más cosas acerca de ese maravilloso hombre.

Simplemente no entendía cómo la gente podría tratarlo de 'demonio' cuando era un hombre simplemente encantador.

La castaña resopló cuando una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza, y aceleró el paso hacia su edificio.

Al llegar se sacudió un poco el pelo, pero no hubo caso, estaba empapada.

Caminó dejando una huella húmeda detrás de ella, hasta llegar a su mono ambiente.

El aire se le atoró en la garganta cuando notó que la puerta se encontraba abierta, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente un segundo después.

Con un dedo empujó la puerta, que se abrió de un crujido, dando paso a un cuadro deprimente.

Todo el lugar se encontraba revuelto.

Los cajones abiertos, los objetos dados vuelta, o fuera de lugar.

Era un desastre.

Isabella caminó, o más bien corrió hasta la cocina, y abrió el quinto cajón de la encimera, levantó una madera de la izquierda que formaba un compartimiento secreto, y el aire volvió a quedársele atorado en la garganta.

No estaban.

Todos sus ahorros de aquellos 4 años no estaban allí.

Se los habían robado.

Pero… ¿Porqué?

¿Porqué a ella, justamente a ella, que lograba sobrevivir día a día, que no tenía ni un centavo de más? ¿Por qué?

La castaña se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas, y se levantó temblando.

¿A dónde iría?

…

..

.

Edward levantó la vista de su laptop cuando oyó el timbre de su departamento.

Era extraño.

No estaba esperando a nadie esa noche.

Caminó hacia la puerta, llevando puestos solo unos jeans, y miró por la mirilla antes de abrir.

Al ver a su pequeña castaña en la puerta, toda mojada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no dudó ni un segundo en abrir la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Bella!-La tonó en brazos, mientras la oía sollozar débilmente, le quitó la mochila de los hombros, y la hizo pasar.- Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

Bella reprimió otro sollozó y lo miró con la vista empañada.

-Me-e roba-baron, Edward. Llegué a mi ca-casa y la puerta estaba abierta. Se llevaron todo-Medio tartamudeó la castaña, mientras sorbía por la nariz y un pequeño puchero se formaba en sus labios.-Siento molestarte, pero Alice no está, y no sabía a dónde ir, yo…

-Sh, no, no te disculpes, pequeña, ven-Edward pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura de Bella, mientras la guiaba al interior del penthouse.-Estás empapada, Bells. Te enfermarás.

-No importa…

-Por supuesto que importa. Ven aquí-La guió hasta uno de los baños, y la hizo ingresar.-Buscaré ropa para ti. La llave de la derecha es el agua caliente. Siéntete como en tu casa-Edward la dejó sola en el baño y fue a buscar algo para que se vistiera.

Bella observó la gran bañera con desconfianza.

Era demasiado grande, Hasta podría ahogarse allí adentro.

Finalmente, se decidió a abrir el agua caliente, y luego de quitarse toda la ropa mojada y dejarla hecha un bollo en una esquina, se metió con lentitud en la enorme bañera.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba en solo unos segundos, y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Bella? Aquí te dejo la ropa-Edward entró y depositó la ropa sobre el inodoro, y sin siquiera intentar fingir que no la miraba, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se la devolvió roja hasta las cejas.

Luego de salir del baño, se puso una enorme remera polo de Edward, color negro, que le llevaba hasta por las rodillas, y estrujó todo lo que pudo sus braguitas. Ni loca saldría sin ropa interior.

Caminó por el enorme lugar intentando encontrar a Edward, hasta que lo vio sentado en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar, cerrando su laptop.

Luego de dejarla a un lado, el cobrizo levantó la vista y reparó en ella, para sonreírle e indicarle el lugar junto al suyo en el sofá.

Bella caminó algo tímida hacia él, y se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que debería irme, Edward. No tendría que haber venido. Te importuné y eso no está bien, lo siento, es que-

-Isabella, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? No me molestas. Es más, me alegra el que hayas decidido venir aquí cuando no supiste que hacer, cariño. Oye…-Edward levantó el mentón de la castaña con un dedo-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Y no digas lo que estás a punto de decir-Se apresuró a decir el cobrizo-Te quedarás aquí hasta que las cosas que arreglen. No tengo problemas en prestarte una habitación para estar, Bella.

La castaña le sonrió tristemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, quien inmediatamente la rodeó con un brazo.

-Gracias, Edward. En serio, muchas gracias.

-De nada, princesa. ¿Quieres comer algo?-Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su pelo con suavidad.

-No. Estoy tan agotada…

-Ven aquí-Sin más, Edward la levantó en sus brazos, y Bella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Puedo caminar, ¿Sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero me gusta tenerte en mis brazos-Bella enrojeció y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Edward, mientras él caminaba hacia su habitación- La habitación para huéspedes se encuentra en un estado deplorable, créeme, luego de la remodelación, mi hermana guardo toda la 'basura' allí. ¿No te molesta dormir en mi cama, verdad?-Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que la depositaba en el suelo junto a la enorme cama King size.

-Oh, Edward, no podría, dormiré en el sofá, créeme, no tengo problema en-

-No, no dejaré que duermas en el sofá. Dormirás en mi cama. Punto final.-Edward depositó un suave beso en la frente de Isabella, y caminó hacia la puerta-Que descanses, Bells.

Bella no llegó a responder, y se quedó parada allí, en medio de esa habitación que olía a Edward, y destilaba masculinidad por dónde se la mirase.

Con un suspiro se acomodó en la cama, y sintió que flotaba en una nube mientras se quedaba dormida.

Para eso de las tres de la mañana, la tormenta había empeorado hasta el punto en que los truenos resonaban en todo el departamento sin cesar, y lograron despertar a Bella, quién entrecerró los ojos algo desorientada, para luego clavarlos en una figura que le movía en la habitación.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó, y la figura se giró hacia ella.

-Bella, lo siento. Solo estaba buscando más mantas.-Se excusó el cobrizo, y se disponía a dejar la habitación, pero Bella lo detuvo con un suave 'Espera, Edward'.

El cobrizo se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

-Quédate aquí. Conmigo-Bella levantó las sabanas y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Ven aquí, tonto-Edward soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acomodaba junto a Bella.

Solo ella era capa de llamarlo 'tonto' como si nada, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, y encima ganarse una risa cariñosa por parte de él.

Bella se acomodó sobre el pecho de Edward, quién la rodeó con un brazo, estrechándola fuertemente junto a él.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

….

…

..

.

_¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No?_

_Skdjaskasd pues espero que sí. Nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza y gracias por leerme._

_Las quiere, Emma._


	6. Six

Isabella abrió los ojos algo atontada, y tardó unos segundos en recordar en dónde estaba.

Intentó girarse, pero algo se lo impedía.

El brazo de Edward la estaba fuertemente sujeto a su cintura.

Bella sonrió levemente.

-¿Edward? Edward, despierta-Solo recibió un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, y sonrió aún más- Vamos, dormilón. Debo ir a…¡Oh, mierda!-Isabella buscó el reloj de la mesa de luz desesperada, hasta que lo encontró.

¡Eran las 10.30 de la mañana!

-¿Qué sucede?-La voz de Edward sonó muy roca y adormilada, y Bella se sacudió un poco más debajo de su brazo.

-¡Son las 10 y media de la mañana! ¡Dios, me despedirá! Mi horario de entrada es a las 8. ¡Mierda! ¡Edward, muévete!-Bella se movía desesperada y Edward no hacía otra cosa que apretarla más- Edward, hablo en serio. ¡MUEVETE!

-No tienes porqué ponerte tan nerviosa, Isabella. Nadie te despedirá.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Tú no conoces a mi jefe.

-Si lo conozco, cariño. Desde ayer, yo soy tu jefe. Así que deja de sacudirte, y vuelve a dormir-Edward giró a la castaña en sus brazos y enterró su cara en los cabellos de la chica. Bella estaba pasmada.

-¿Mi-mi jefe?-Bella lo apartó, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.-Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?

Edward le sonrió travieso.

-En absoluto. Tu antiguo jefe accedió a venderme su empresa ayer.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Te ibas a enterar hoy, de todas formas.

Bella lo miró seria durante unos segundos, y luego rodó los ojos molesta.

-Genial. Ahora dirán que mi jefe me deja llegar tarde al trabajo por acostarme con él.

Edward la miró con cierto brillo en los ojos, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero nosotros no nos acostamos, ¿No es así?-Bella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada-Sabes que no me molestaría hacer eso realidad, en absoluto.

Bella le dirigió una mirada envenenada y se levantó de la cama antes de que él pudiera retenerla.

-Debo ir a trabajar.

Y sin más, caminó decidida hacia el baño.

Edward se desperezó, sonriendo como un estúpido.

Bella era la única mujer con la que había dormido.

Para él había una gran diferencia entre tener sexo con alguien, y dormir con esa persona. Dormir implicaba cariño. Implicaba un lazo mucho más importante que el que él tenía con las mujeres con las que solo tenía sexo.

Y ya había dormido dos veces con Bella.

El cobrizo camino sonriendo como un estúpido hasta el closet.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó unos segundo después golpeando la puerta del baño- Te prestaré la ropa de mi hermana para que vayas a trabajar. Ella la deja aquí por si acaso…

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, solo algunos centímetros, para dejar asomarse a su pequeña castaña, que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si tienes aquí ropa de tu hermana, ¿Por qué ayer me diste para usar tu remera?

-Sólo quería verte usándola. Y créeme, estabas endemoniadamente sexi.-Edward sonreía traviesamente, y Bella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Idiota.

-Hermosa-Edward estampó un beso en los labios abiertos de Isabella, y pasándole la ropa, cerró la puerta, dejando a una Bella aturdida, apoyada contra la puerta del baño y tocándose los labios mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

..

.

-Cuando salgamos del trabajo te llevaré a hacer la denuncia, ¿Sí?

-No es necesario, Edward, yo…

-Sí, lo es.

-Bien.

Bella frunció el seño mientras tomaba su café en silencio.

Edward sonrió aún más. No recordaba haber sonreído tanto en toda su vida.

-Vamos.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y la guió hasta el auto, mientras la castaña lo seguía, mirándolo de reojo.

Edward tenía esa capacidad de hacerla sentir extremadamente hermosa y bien a veces. Pero otras veces… La sacaba de sus casillas.

El camino hasta el trabajo sucedió sin más comentarios.

Bella estaba cansada, y enojada. Muy enojada. No con Edward, por supuesto que no. Él solo la había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estaba enojada con la vida.

¿Justo a ella, que no tenía nada? ¿Por qué? Nadie podía decírselo.

-¿Bells? ¿Estás bien?-Bella no notó el momento en el que Edward había estacionado el auto frente a su trabajo, y le sonrió algo apenada.

-No. No lo estoy. Pero no es por ti. Es… Ya sabes. Lo siento-Edward se movió tan rápido que ella no lo vio, pero en menos de un segundo él ya la había rodeado con un brazo, estrechándola contra él.

-Lo sé, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…

Luego de eso, Bella bajó del auto, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Solo un poco mejor.

..

.

-¿Cómo mierda encontraron tu dinero?-Edward se movía por el departamento de Bella, observando el desastre en el que se había convertido el pequeño lugar.

-No lo sé, Edward. Esto es una mierda-Bella se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

Su vida era un asco.

Habían ido a la central de policía, quienes no les habían brindado ningún tipo de ayuda. Malditos polis.

-¿Isabella? Por fin te encuentro, ¡Necesito mi maldito dinero! ¿Oíste, niñita?-Edward se giró hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar al mono ambiente sin siquiera tocar.

-Oh, señor Johnson, lo siento tanto. Yo… Yo tenía el dinero, pero ayer me robaron, y se lo llevaron todo yo-

-¡Oh, no, nada de excusas! ¿Realmente crees que me tragaré ese cuentito del robo? ¡No soy tan estúpido! Mejor apúrate en pagarme, o te echaré a la calle como el perro que eres.

Antes siquiera de que el hombre terminara de hablar, Edward ya se encontraba sobre él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, mientras el casero lo miraba aterrorizado. Edward era mucho más alto que él.

-No se preocupe por Isabella, señor Johnson, pues ella se irá de aquí hoy mismo. Tome- Lo soltó con fuerza, y Johnson no cayó al piso de casualidad. Edward sacó un fajo de billetes de su billetera y se los tiró-Ahí está su dinero. Ahora váyase. No estoy de humor para tratar con idiotas.

Edward cerró la puerta con fuerza y se giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con Bella, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

Cuando Edward se enojaba, daba miedo, de verdad.

-Ed-Edward, yo… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Este es el único departamento barato que encontré, no conseguiré uno así nunca… Y tú dinero, mierda. Te lo pagaré te lo juro, yo…

-Bella, no ahora. No debes pagarme nada. Y yo me encargaré de que encuentres otro lugar para quedarte. Mientras tanto, te quedarás conmigo, ve a buscar tus cosas.

-Pero…

-Isabella, ve a buscar tus cosas.

Bella frunció un poco el ceño y caminó hacia su habitación. Edward era un mandón.

Cuando volvió con un bolso en su mano derecha, Edward le sonrió levemente y lo tomó él.

-Lo siento si te asusté. Es que ese imbécil…-Edward la miró algo apenado.

-Está bien, Edward. Pero, ya no podré vivir aquí…

-Y yo no te permitiría vivir aquí. Isabella, ¿Cómo podías permitir que ese hombre te trate así?

-Suenas como mi padre.

Edward le sonrió con dulzura y tomó su mano.

-Vamos a casa, cariño.

Bella suspiró y lo siguió.

¿Casa? La apenaba admitir que le encantaba pensar en la casa de Edward de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Edward, este guió a Bella hasta su habitación, y dejó su bolso sobre la cama.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Bells, ¿Qué anda mal?-Edward se sentó junto a Bella en la cama, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda.

-Nada anda mal, Edward, es solo que… No lo sé, siento que estoy abusando de ti.

Edward sonrió.

Su Bella era tan inocente. Sentía que ella estaba abusando de él, cuando él era quién no aguantaba más para arrancarle toda la ropa.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, cariño. No estás abusando de nadie. Ya, deja de torturarte, ¿Sí? Hago esto porque quiero, y punto.

Bella le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos tenían.

-Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Edward Cullen.

-'Bueno' no es una palabra que usaría para definirme, Bella.

-Pues, muy mal. Eres bueno. Aunque el resto, o tú mismo no lo vean. Eres muy bueno.

Edward enterró su rostro en el cuello de Isabella.

Se sentía tan bien allí, en sus brazos, mientras ella le decía que él era 'bueno'.

Mierda, sentía que se estaba enamorando de Isabella Swan.

Y todavía no sabía si eso era algo bueno, o algo malo.

..

.

-Así que mudaste tu oficina al edificio en el que trabajo yo, ¿Eh?

-Esa oficina es mucho más grande que la anterior… No te molesta, ¿Verdad?

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no.-Bella miró por la ventanilla mientras Edward seguía conduciendo por las atestadas calles de Nueva York.

Las cosas habían estado algo tensas entre los dos desde ayer, cuando, luego de separarse de su abrazo de oso, quedó tan poca distancia entre ellos que estuvieron a menos de un segundo de besarse.

Pero, con la suerte que tenía Isabella, el teléfono tuvo que sonar en ese mismísimo instante.

-Bien… Te veré adentro, después de todo, eres mi secretaria-Edward le sonrió a Bella, mostrando todos los dientes.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, sí. Lo soy. Adiós, señor Cullen-Bella estampó un beso en la mejilla de Edward y se bajó del auto rápidamente.

Edward se quedó arriba del automóvil, sonriendo como un estúpido y mirando a su castaña alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Bella se subía al ascensor, sin siquiera notar a las dos muchachas que estaban a su lado, hasta que estas comenzaron a hablar.

-Creo que hoy habrá una reunión para informarnos sobre el cambio de dueño de la empresa. No puedo creer que la hayan vendido, encima ¡al demonio Cullen!-Una rubia teñida chismoseaba con su amiga mientras Bella fruncía el ceño molesta.

-Oh, cielos. No sé si tener celos o estas excitada-Ambas soltaron una risita estúpida- Dicen que ese hombre es tan hermoso como cruel. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos haría si hacemos mal algún trabajo, Jess.

-Tienes razón. Aún así, espero atraer su atención. El hombre es un Dios del Olimpo, Amber, simplemente perfecto. A pesar de no tener corazón, dicen que está muy bien dotado-

-¡Ya cállense!-Bella las cortó antes de que ambas siguieran hablando- ¡Ustedes no lo conocen, no tienen idea de cómo es él! Eso que están diciendo es pura mierda. Edward, digo, el señor Cullen no es así. ¡No lo critiquen si ni siquiera lo conocen!-Bella estaba roja de la rabia, y ambas muchachas la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La castaña agradeció haber llegado finalmente a su piso, y se bajó de allí a paso rápido.

Estúpidas.

Ellas no tenían idea de cómo era su Edward.

Oh, mierda. ¿Lo había llamado 'Su Edward'?

Ay, Isabella, ¿No te estarás enamorando, verdad?

..

.

_Hola, aquí va otro cap de Destiny. Espero que les guste, niñas!_

_Muchos besos para todas, gracias por sus reviews._

_Emma._


	7. Seven

-Bella, ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?

-Sí, señor Cullen.-La castaño escuchó divertida como Edward soltaba un bufido del otro lado del auricular, y se apresuró a caminar hacia la oficina de su ahora jefe, Edward Cullen.

-¿Señor?-Edward levantó la vista, enarcando una ceja en un gesto elegante, y a Bella se le estrujó el estómago. Ese hombre era hermoso.

-Dime "Señor, Cullen" otra vez, y te despido-La castaña lo miró sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

-Primero, despedirme por eso sería muy poco profesional. Y segundo, tú mismo me dijiste que preferías mantener las distancias con tus empleados, y eso es lo que hago, Señor Cullen.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Eso era porque tú no eras mi secretaria.

-¿Y que tengo yo de especial?

-Todo en ti es especial.-Bella sintió cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas, y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Edward?

-Vamos mejorando-La arrebatadora sonrisa de Edward provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Isabella.-Me presentaré frente a la compañía ahora, y tú vendrás conmigo-Bella alzó las cejas y soltó una risa.

-Pues…Bien-Edward le guiñó un ojo divertido ante las tiernas reacciones de Bella.

-Vamos-Se levantó y estiró la mano hacia la castaña.

-No iremos tomados de la mano, Edward. Eso no es profesional-Edward rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta de la oficina.

-Vamos, señorita profesionalismo.

Bella se apresuró a traspasar la puerta de su oficina con rapidez, mientras Edward soltaba una risita al verla tan vergonzosa.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta tomar el ascensor, en donde Edward se giró hacia Bella con una sonrisa.

-Salgamos a cenar esta noche.-Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tengo dinero, Edward. Lo siento.

El cobrizo rodó los ojos, impaciente.

-No puedo creer que realmente pienses que te haré pagar a ti. Por supuesto que yo pagaré la cena, Isabella.

Bella soltó un imperceptible suspiro.

-Edward, no puedes seguir pagando cosas por mí, en serio. Estoy viviendo en tu casa y eso es más de lo que podría esperar. No dejaré que pagues una cena.

-Bien, a las ocho entonces.

Bella lo miró, exasperada. Edward era tan cabeza dura.

-No, Edward.

-Sí, Isabella.

-No me digas 'Isabella'-Sin habérselo siquiera propuesto, ambos se habían ido acercando lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca, rozándose.

-¿Porqué no… Isabella?

En ese momento, Edward bajó la cabeza, acercando lentamente sus labios a los de la castaña.

Bella sabía que debía alejarse, que eso no estaba bien, pero Edward la tenía paralizada en su lugar. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquellas hermosas orbes esmeralda.

-Porque no me gusta…mi nombre completo-Edward sonrió ante el evidente nerviosismo de la castaña.

-Pues yo creo que es hermoso. Isabella-Vaya que su nombre sonaba hermoso. Pero sólo cuando lo pronunciaba él, con esa voz ronca y a la vez suave que le ponía la piel de gallina.-Isabella…

Edward comenzó a bajar la cabeza para alcanzar su tan ansiada meta, los labios de la castaña, cuando el ascensor se abrió de golpe, y su burbuja se rompió.

-Oh, lo-lo siento mucho-Murmuró nervioso un muchacho pelirrojo, Bella supuso que él había detenido el ascensor.

-No hay problema-Bella intentó tranquilizarlo, sonriéndole.

El muchacho seguía con una expresión aterrada cuando subió al ascensor, y Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada interrogativa.

_Claro, _pensó, _está para no sentir terror con tu jefe mirándote con esa cara de maníaco._

Se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios al oído del cobrizo.

-Ya deja de mirarlo así. Lo asustas.

Edward sonrió brevemente, antes de acercar sus labios a la melena castaña de Bella.

-Se lo merece.

Bella le dirigió una mirada amenazante, que solo logró hacer reír a Edward.

El pelirrojo los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El muchacho llevaba trabajando 3 años para Edward, y nunca lo había visto reír.

Y de repente, aquí estaba su aterrador jefe, con los ojos iluminándose llenos de cariño cada vez que posaba la mirada en aquella muchacha de baja estatura.

Eso era raro.

Al llegar al piso más alto del edificio, Bella y Edward caminaron, muy cercanos uno del otro cabe aclarar, hacia la sala de juntas más grande del lugar.

Dentro estaba lleno de empleados de la oficina, esperando entre susurros la llegada del nuevo jefe.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio ante la llegada de Edward, quién levantó levemente una ceja.

Bella intentó esconder una sonrisa tras las carpetas que apretaba contra su pecho.

-Eso fue genial-Susurró, y solo Edward logró oírla.

El cobrizo le sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que dejó encandilada a Bella, junto con todas las otras mujeres de la sala, y estupefactos al resto de los presentes.

-El poder Cullen, cariño-Bella rodó los ojos.

-Anda, señor todopoderoso, termina con esto.

Edward volvió a sonreír, y caminó hacia el centro de la sala mientras Bella se sentaba en unas sillas cercanas a él.

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen, y soy su nuevo jefe.

…

.

-¿Bells?

-¿Um?

Bella se asomó por la puerta del baño, mientras se amarraba una toalla a su alrededor.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos, que a la castaña se le hicieron eternos.

-Edward…

El cobrizo sacudió levemente la cabeza, intentando despejarse.

-Ah, sí. Esto…Mi familia vendrá a cenar esta noche a casa. No te molesta, ¿Verdad?

-Oh, para nada. Puedo llamar a alguna amiga para pasar la noche en su casa.-Edward la miró con una ceja en alto.- ¿Porqué me miras así?

-No te estaba pidiendo que te fueras, Bella. Sólo quería saber si no te molestaría la presencia de mi familia aquí. Cenarás con nosotros, por supuesto.

-Edward, esta es tu casa, no entiendo porqué me pides permiso para traer a tú familia.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Bella lentamente, como un león acechando a su presa.

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda.

-Me siento cómoda-Edward bajó la vista hacia los labios de Isabella, y de vuelta a sus ojos.

-¿Ah, sí?-Sus palabras no fueron más que un murmullo, y Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más mientras Edward se inclinaba sobre ella para posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

_Al fin. _

El beso fue suave al principio, y Edward rodeó el pequeño rostro de su castaña con sus manos, manteniéndola cerca de él.

Cuando se disponía a volver el beso algo más profundo, el estridente timbre del teléfono los detuvo.

_El universo me odia. _Pensó Bella, mientras veía a Edward apretar los labios molesto.

-Ve a atender.

-No.-El cobrizo volvió a invadir la boca de la castaña, pero ella lo empujó levemente.

-Puede ser tu familia. Ve a atender.

Edward soltó una maldición en voz alta mientras se alejaba de ella, y Bella sonrió divertida.

-Los asesinaré.

..

.

_Buenas! Sé que tengo esta historia muy atrasada. En realidad, todas lo están. Es que entre las vacaciones y los festejos y todo eso, ya saben, se me hace difícil escribir._

_Pronto me pondré al día, en promesa._

_Dejen un review para hacerme saber si les gustó el chapter, adoro sus reviews._

_Besos a todas!_


	8. Eight

-¿Diga?

-¿Hijo? Era para avisarte que también Emmett irá a cenar a tu casa, ¿Te molesta?-El cobrizo se agarró el puente de la nariz con una mano, y respiro profundamente. Su madre no tenía la culpa de ser tan inoportuna.

-No, mamá. No me molesta.

-¿Estás bien, Edward?

-¿Eh?

-Te noto tenso.

-Estoy perfectamente. Los espero.

-Bien…-Su madre no sonaba muy convencida, pero él no pensaba decirle que estaba tenso porque tener a Bella tan cerca y no poder hacerla suya lo frustraba. O porque en el precioso momento en el que volvió a tocar sus labios, ella los interrumpió.

-Adiós, mamá.

-Nos vemos luego, Edward.

El cobrizo cortó el teléfono de golpe y sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó hasta la habitación. Mejor dicho, casi corrió hacia ella.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su castaña, con solo unas braguitas puestas, de espaldas a él, y luchando por prenderse el broche del sostén.

-Ah ah ah-Edward la regañó, y se acercó al mismo tiempo que ella se giraba, roja de la vergüenza.-Dame eso.

Bella no vio venir la mano de Edward, que tomó su sostén, se lo quitó de encima y lo tiró detrás suyo.

-¿Qué haces?-Intentó cubrirse los pechos con las manos, y Edward le sonrió con ternura.

-No te tapes. Ven aquí-El cobrizo estiró una mano, y cogiéndola del codo la hizo acercarse, hasta quedar pegada a su pecho.

-¿Qu-Quién era en el teléfono?-Bella tembló cuando los labios de Edward bajaron hasta su cuello, y comenzó a repartir húmedos besos allí.

-Mi madre.-La voz de Edward sonó ronca, y tomó el trasero de la castaña entre sus manos, apretándola contra su dureza y haciéndolos gemir a ambos en el proceso.- ¿Sientes cómo me tienes, pequeña? Te necesito. Ahora.

-Tú familia…-Su protesta quedó aplacada por los labios de Edward, que invadieron su boca bruscamente.

-Vendrán en una hora.

-Pero-

-Bella-Edward la interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que la hacía retroceder hasta caer sobre la cama.-Déjame hacerte mía, por favor…

¿Cómo podría Bella negarse a eso?

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello del cobrizo y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Hazme tuya.

.

-¡Hijo!-Esme abrazó a Edward con fuerza, y el cobrizo soltó una risita, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Mamá. Siempre me saludas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

Esme soltó una risita, y se apartó un lado para que el resto lo saludara.

-¡Eddie!-Edward rodó los ojos ante el apodo que Emmett, el novio de su hermana, usaba para llamarlo.

-Emmett.-Estrechó la mano del hombre, y se giró para saludar a su hermana mayor.-Rose.

-Edward.-La muchacha, rubia y alta, le besó la mejilla.- ¿Y tú novia?

-¿Perdón?-Edward miró a su familia contrariado, observando sus expresiones ansiosas.- ¿Novia?

-Sí, esa revista decía que hacía algunos días que pasabas tiempo con esa chica, la castaña. Hasta se rumorea que viven juntos.

-No puedo creer que tenga que enterarme que mi hijo tiene novia por una revista de chismes.-Se quejó Esme, y Edward cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro.

¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Qué Bella no era su novia, pero que aún así vivía con ella, se había acostado con ella, y había muchas posibilidades de que se estuviera enamorando de ella? Su madre le arrancaría los ojos. Y luego lo obligaría a ponerse de novio con Bella.

_Ni que le fuera a costar mucho._

-Hola…-Antes de que Edward pudiera dar alguna explicación razonable, Bella entró caminando a la sala, y los saludó tímidamente.

-¡Tú debes ser la novia de mi hijo!-Edward se giró hacia la castaña y la miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Estiró una mano y la atrajo hacia él, agachando la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

-Diles que sí. Luego te lo explico.

Bella sonrió, entre confusa y tímidamente, y enseguida se vio rodeada de abrazos, saludos y felicitaciones por parte de la familia de Edward.

-Estoy tan feliz de que mi hermano por fin haya encontrado a la chica correcta. Pareces muy distinta a esas huecas con las que andaba siempre-Rosalie le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole amistosamente.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Rosalie…-La reprendió su madre, y la rubia se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Lo siento. No eran huecas, eran pobres muchachas con un muy escaso coeficiente intelectual-Murmuró burlonamente, y Bella no pudo contener una risita.

Edward no pudo evitar encenderse al clavar sus ojos en su castaña.

Ella era siempre hermosa, pero luego de hacer el amor, era increíblemente bella. Sus labios seguían estando levemente hinchados, sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono rosado y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo miraba.

Edward tuvo el repentino impulso de echar a su familia de allí, y volver a la cama con Bella, pero lo reprimió, y se conformó con acercar a la castaña hacia él.

-Dejen ya de acosarla y vamos a cenar.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Bella estaba ayudando a Edward y a Emmett a levantar los platos, mientras Rose y Esme buscaban el postre.

-Todavía no me explicaste nada.-En cuento tuvo la oportunidad, Bella se acercó a Edward para susurrar en su oído.

-Lo sé. Espera.-Edward tomó una pila de platos con una mano, y apoyó la otra en la espalda de Bella, guiándola hacia la cocina.-Mi familia vio una nota en alguna estúpida revista de chismes, en donde decía que últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y que-Edward se cortó de golpe cuando entraron en la cocina y se cruzaron con Eme y Rosalie que salían con el postre en la mano.-Y que eras mi novia.-Terminó cuando se encontraron solos.

-¿Porqué no se los desmentiste?

-Porque entonces me preguntarían por qué vivimos juntos, y por qué me acuesto contigo.

-¿Y cómo sabrían ellos que te acuestas conmigo?-Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Edward tomó su cara entre sus grandes manos.

-Porque eres una mentirosa muy mala, Bella. Cada vez que me miras tus ojos brillas, y te sonrojas, porque te da pena recordar las cosas que hiciste conmigo. Cualquiera notaría que algo pasó entre nosotros, quieras o no.-Bella frunció más aún el ceño, roja como un tomate.

Era cierto.

Cada vez que miraba a Edward no podía evitar recordar todo lo que habían hecho en la cama, y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Farfullando algo imperceptible, Bella enterró su cara en el pecho del cobrizo.

-No está bien mentirle a tú familia.

Edward le levantó el rostro, y sintió una oleada de ternura dentro de él.

Isabella era tan dulce e inocente. Tan hermosa.

_Mía._

Suya. Era solo suya. Su mujer.

-Quizás no debamos mentir durante mucho tiempo-Susurró, y Bella lo miró confundida. Edward se limitó a bajar la cabeza y besarla brevemente.-Vamos, cariño.

..

.

Sé que es corto. Sé que me odian. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Escribí este chapter tres veces, y siempre lo borraba porque no me gustaba el resultado. Esto fue lo más lindo que me salió, y no dura más que dos hojas. Lo siento, y les prometo intentar hacer el próximo más extenso. Últimamente estoy hecha un desastre, no solamente con mis historias, sino con toda mi vida.

Gracias por seguir allí a pesar de todo, por leerme y dejarme sus hermosos reviews.

Un abrazo para todas. Emma.

POR SI NO LO NOTARON, CAMBIÉ ALGUNAS COSAS DEL CAPITULO. ES QUE HABÍA COMETIDO UN ERROR GRANNNNDE COMO UNA CASA. EN MI CABEZA SE ME MEZCLARON DOS HISTORIAS, ESTA Y UNA QUE TENGO ESCRITA PERO TODAVÍA NO PUBLIQUÉ (LES DIJE QUE ESTOY HECHA UN DESASTRE) Y PUSE AL PADRE DE EDWARD EN EL CHAPTER, CUANDO EN REALIDAD EN ESTA HISTORIA CARLISLE ESTÁ MUERTO. CASI ME MUERO CUANDO ME DI CUENTA. GRACIAS TEFY POR DEJARME ESE REVIEW JAJAJAJA

Lo siento muchísimo. Y ahora sí, acá tienen el chapter definitivo.


	9. Nine

-Tu familia es linda.

Edward cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Isabella, mientras una tenue sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

-Tú eres linda.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Eres un tonto.-Extrañamente, la castaña no protestó cuando Edward la tomó por la cintura, y la pegó a él en un rápido movimiento.

-Tengo ganas de terminar lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que mi familia llegara…

Su voz era un simple susurro mientras sus labios se deslizaban por el cuello de Bella, que sonrió suavemente.

-Creí que ya habíamos terminado.

-Cariño, eso fue solo el principio.-Murmuró el cobrizo, antes de tomarla en brazos.

.

_Bella._

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-Pegué un salto y levanté la vista de la pila de papeles, para enfocarla en una muy enojada Alice que venía caminando hacia mí con rapidez-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, y el idiota de tu casero me dijo que te habías mudado hace una semana, ¡Una semana! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que te hayas mudado y tu mejor amiga no lo sepa!?

Suspiré, meneando la cabeza.

-No seas tan exagerada, Alice. No quería interrumpir tu viaj-

-¿¡Interrumpir!? ¡Dios, Isabella! ¿Acaso estás loca? Soy tu mejor amiga. Mejor a-m-i-g-a.

-No me hables como si fuera tonta. Simplemente, me pareció innecesario.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

-Luego entraremos en detalles, ahora, cuéntamelo todo.

-Primero que nada, ¿Sabes que tenemos nuevo jefe verdad?

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eres la peor amiga del mundo. ¿¡Nuevo jefe!?

-Sí. Es Edward.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron durante unos segundos, y luego se apoyó sobre mi escritorio.

-¿Están juntos?-Bajé la mirada-¡Te pusiste roja! ¡Están juntos!

-Alice, deja de chillar. No estamos juntos.

-¿Follaron?

-Esto es desagradable.

-¿Follaron?

Bufé.

-Sí.

Otro chillido.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Alice, Edward está detrás de esa puerta, asique te agradecería si dejaras de gritar como una demente.

-Bien, bien, lo siento.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar?

-Dentro de tres días. Ahora, cuéntame lo de tu mudanza, vamos.

-No es tan interesante. Me robaron todo y como no tenía a dónde ir, Edward me dejó quedarme con él.

-Espera, espera. Rebobinemos. Entraron a robar a tu casa.

-Sí.

-¡Y no me dijiste nada!

-Alice, los gritos.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta.

-No puedo creer que no me dijeras nada. ¿Qué se llevaron?

-Todo.

-Hijos de puta.

-Pienso lo mismo.-Me dejé caer sobre mi silla, mientras respondía a las preguntas de Alice. La enana estaba fuera de sí porque no la había llamado para contarle acerca de mi 'nueva vida', como le gustaba llamarlo.

-¿Bella?-Levanté la vista, para encontrarme a Edward parado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndome.

-Edward, ya terminé el informe que me pediste, aquí está-Le entregué el papel, mientras ignoraba la forma en la que Alice clavaba sus ojos en nosotros. Seguramente luego me daría un informe completo de cómo nos comportábamos cuando estábamos juntos.

-¿Señorita Brandon?

-Hola, señor Cullen. Ya sé que no debería estar aquí hasta dentro de tres días, pero usted entenderá que si no vengo a ver como se encuentra mi amiga, ella es capaz de ocultarme hasta su dirección-Finalizó con una sonrisita angelical hacia él, y una mirada asesina hacia mí.

Rodé los ojos.

-No te estaba ocultando nada-Farfullé, pero ninguno de los dos me prestó atención.

-Comprendo su preocupación, pero como verá, he estado cuidando muy bien de Isabella.

-Eso me han dicho…

Estampé la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

A falta de una madre que me avergüence, tenía a Alice.

-Creo que ya es demasiado. Alice, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Alice le sonrió a Edward y se giró para ir hacia la salida, y yo pasé junto a Edward para acompañarla, pegando un saltito cuando este último apretó mi trasero con una mano.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero lo único que logré fue hacerlo reír.

-No da tanto miedo como dicen-Cuchicheó Alice en cuanto llegamos a la puerta.

-No da nada de miedo. A veces puede ser algo… frío. Pero no es malo.

Alice clavó sus ojos en mí, con un brillo maligno en ellos.

-¿Lo amas?-Soltó de sopetón, obligándome a abrir los ojos en demasía.

-¿Qué? Yo…No. No.

-Aja…

-Alice, no.

-Como digas.

-¿Puedo quedarme unos días en tu casa? Prometo no molestar, pero no quiero abusar de Edward, y no tengo donde quedarme, y-

-Bella, claro que te puedes quedar en mi casa. Pero, ¿Realmente te quieres ir de casa de Edward? Cualquier mujer daría lo que fuese por vivir con un espécimen como ese…

-No puedo seguir aprovechándome de él.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-¿Aprovechándote de él? Cariño, es Edward Cullen. Nadie podría aprovecharse de un tipo como ese. Si no quisiera tenerte en su casa, te hubiera mandado a volar hace rato.

-Pues, prefiero irme antes de que eso suceda.

-Como quieras, yo solo digo que en tu lugar, ya hubiera-

-Alice, adiós.

Mi amiga soltó una risita.

-Adiós, Bells.

Cerré la puerta con un suspiro. Me amiga podía ser de lo más exasperante.

Al volver a mi escritorio, Edward todavía se encontraba allí, apoyado contra la puerta.

-Simpática tu amiga.

Le hice una mueca.

-¿Desea algo más señor, Cullen?-Susurré mientras me paraba frente mi escritorio, y pretendía acomodar una pila de papeles.

-Sí, hay algo que deseo en este momento…-Me estremecí cuando su aliento chocó contra mi cuello, y sus manos agarraron mi cintura con fuerza.

-Señor Cullen, no cre-

-Edward.

-Edward… No hagas eso, aquí no…

-Bien.-Chillé cuando en un rápido movimiento, me tomó en brazos y me llevó hacia su oficina, cerrándola con llave detrás de nosotros.

-Hablo en serio, Edward…

-Por supuesto que yo también hablo en serio. Ahora deja de hablar, y ven aquí-Soltó mientras me atraía a sus brazos.

No pude hacer más que callarme y complacer a mi jefe.

.

-¿Edward?

-En la cocina.

Acarreé mi maleta hasta la puerta allí, y me paré en el marco de la puerta, mientras lo veía moverse de un lado al otro por la cocina.

-¿Hay algo que no encuentres?

-La maldita sartén-Murmuró, enojado, y reprimí una sonrisa.

Era tan hermoso.

-Está en el tercer cajón de la derecha.

-No, ya revisé allí y no estaba.

-Pues revisa de nuevo.

Me miró con impaciencia y abrió el cajón.

-¿Ves…-Se paró en seco, mirando a la sartén que descansaba sobre una pila de platos con los ojos como platos-Te juro que no estaba allí antes.

Solté una risa.

-Claro, Edward.

Se giró hacia mí para replicar, pero cerró la boca cuando sus ojos se posaron en la valija que descansaba a mis pies, como si recién hubiera reparado en ella.

-¿Qué es eso?-Su voz se volvió fría, y me tensé.

-Mi valija.

-¿Te irás?

Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-Sí, con Alice. No quiero seguir abusando de ti, Edward.

-Te dije mil veces que no estás abusando de mí.

-Sí, lo hago.

-No te irás.

-Edward, no puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí.

-No te dejaré ir.

-Me iré, Edward.

-Ya no es divertido, ¿Sabes?-Susurró, y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que haces. ¿Lo haces con todos, Isabella?-Me estremecí cuando pronunció mi nombre completo como si fuera un insulto-Vienes, pasas un buen rato y luego desapareces. Me lo hiciste la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, y lo estás haciendo ahora de nuevo.

-Edward, no es así.

Soltó una carcajada llena de amargura que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Eres igual que todas las demás.

Sentí como las malditas lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero me negué a llorar.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo me voy porque no quiero seguir aprovechándome de ti…

-Aprovechándote de mí. Claro.-Me dio la espalda, depositando la sartén sobre la encimera. O más bien arrojándola sobre ella.

-Edward…

-Vete.

-Pero-

-¡Isabella, vete!

El tono frío y distante de su voz me hizo tomar mi bolso y salir de allí lo más rápido que pude.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

No podía creer que Edward hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

Y lo peor de todo, era darme cuenta de que su rechazo dolía. Dolía mucho más de lo que pensé que podría llegar a doler.

.

**Bueno, acá va otro capítulo. Les voy avisando de que el próximo ya será el último. Sip, se nos acaba la historia. Gracias por los reviews, son increíbles. ¡Besos!**

**Emma.**


	10. Ten

Edward llegó al trabajo veinte minutos tarde esa mañana.

Se había quedado arriba del auto, considerando cuál sería la mejor manera de disculparse.

Sí, disculparse. Después de todo, él había sido el idiota en aquella situación, ¿Verdad?

No podía creer que había tratado a Bella como lo había hecho.

Había estado despierto toda la noche, preguntándose por qué le dolía tanto el pecho. Porqué sentía como si el mundo se le cayera encima.

Luego de horas, lo comprendió.

Amaba a Isabella Swan. Adoraba todo de ella.

Su testarudez, su dulzura, su delicadeza.

Toda ella.

Y la había tratado tan mal…

Diablos, cómo se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido.

Caminó hasta su oficina todo lo rápido que pudo.

Todavía no tenía idea de cómo la enfrentaría. Todo dependía de cuán enfadada estuviera su castaña.

Si es que seguía siendo su castaña…

_Por favor, Bella…No estés tan enfadada. Soy un idiota, y lo sabes. Perdóname, por favor._

Abrió la puerta de su despacho, pero no encontró a Bella en su escritorio. Frunciendo el ceño, caminó hasta dentro de su oficina, y se paró en seco.

Había un papel allí, esperándolo. Y tenía el nombre de Bella en él.

Lo tomó con las manos algo temblorosas, y releyó el documento una y otra vez.

Era una carta de renuncia.

No. No. No. Bella no podía renunciar. No podía dejarlo.

¡Mierda! En un repentino ataque de furia, hizo trizas el documento y lo arrojó lejos.

Isabella no podía irse. No.

Consternado, recordó la forma en la que le había gritado ayer.

_¡Isabella, vete!_

Recordó la crispación en el rostro de su castaña, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan imbécil?

Se apoyó, abatido, sobre su escritorio.

Se había ido.

Su Bella. No…

No la dejaría irse así como si nada. La buscaría, la encontraría y la traería de vuelta.

Rayos, sí.

-Luke, necesito que busques algo. El domicilio de Alice Brandon. Trabaja aquí, pero está de baja. Sí, bien…-Esperó, dando vueltas alrededor de su oficina, más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca. En cuánto Luck le pasó la dirección, cortó la llamada y caminó fuera de allí.

-Señor Cullen, necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobr-

-Ahora no puedo. Las contestaré luego, ¿Bien?-Edward ni siquiera desaceleró cuando la muchachita rubia se le cruzó en frente, batiendo mucho las pestañas y luciendo una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

-Oh, bi-bien, señor…-La muchacha se quedó detrás, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué le pasaba a su jefe? Nunca se fijaba en ella. Menudo idiota. Dio media vuelta, decidida a encontrar a alguien que sí mereciese su atención, y se encaminó a la oficina de James.

Mientras tanto, Edward se montaba en su Volvo y salía despedido del estacionamiento como un poseso.

Necesitaba llegar junto a Bella, y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

A pesar de no estar tan lejos, el camino a la casa de Alice Brandon se le hizo eterno, y cuando por fin aparcó en la acera de la pequeña casa blanca, se sintió mucho más nervioso que antes.

¿Y si Bella lo mandaba a volar? No sería tan raro, después de todo.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se bajó del coche e hizo sonar la campana de la impecable casita.

Alice Brandon abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en él.

-¡Tú!-Exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí…yo.-Respondió, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.-¿Está Bella aquí?

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Luego de lo que le hiciste! ¡Menudo idiota!

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla por dos razones.

La primera, era que Alice tenía razón.

Y la segunda…Bueno, digamos que la amiga de Bella enfadada le daba miedo a cualquiera.

-Lo sé, yo…-Rodó los ojos. ¿En dónde diablos había quedado el Edward al que todo le importaba una mierda?-Necesito ver a Isabella. ¿Está a aquí o no?

-No.

Quedó descolocado durante unos segundos.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y dónde está? Renunció…

-Lo sé. Y fue por tu culpa.-La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos, mientras no dejaba de censurarlo con la mirada.

Edward bufó.

-¡Ya lo sé! Solo…¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

-Oh, claro, porque soy tan estúpido como para decírtelo a ti.

Edward frunció el ceño, y luego una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió, como un animal que por fin consigue acorralar a su presa.

-Brandon, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero tú eres mi _empleada-_Le dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'empleada'.-Así que si yo fuera tú, ya habría desembuchado el paradero de esa terca amiga tuya.

Alice frunció el ceño, irritada al verse acorralada.

-Yo…-Dudó, visiblemente indecisa.

Para presionarla todavía más, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, encaramándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Dime dónde está.-Exigió.

-¿Sabes? No podrías despedirme por esto. No es legal.

-¿Realmente crees que me importa si es legal o no?

Alice frunció los labios, repazando a su jefe con la mirada. Menudo idiota…

-Isabella está en Forks, Washington. Tomó el avión esta mañana.

Edward se enderezó, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaba un tiempo. Alejarse de toda esta mierda, especialmente de ti.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no habló conmigo antes?

-¿De verdad eres tan idiota como pareces? ¡Ella quiso hablar contigo ayer! ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¡La echaste de tu casa! Eres un…un…-Alice bufó, exasperada. Aparentemente sin encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente mala.

Así que Bella se había ido.

Edward quiso pegarse la cabeza contra algo en ese instante.

-Adiós, Alice.-Se giró para volver a su coche, ignorando los gruñidos de la pelinegra, y también el portazo que pegó.

Bella se había ido.

Se había alejado de él.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento del conductor, y puso en marcha el coche como un autómata.

Se había ido.

Y él no la dejaría escapar tan fácil. Por supuesto que no.

Isabella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que se había librado de él.

.

.

.

Bella volvió a sonreírle a su madre.

-Mamá, ya deja de llorar.

-Es que…Hace tanto que no te veía. ¡Te extrañé tanto, mi niña!-Renee volvió a abrazarla, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su blusa.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, mamá. Pero ahora estoy aquí…Alégrate-Susurró, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. No lo logró.

Gracias al cielo que su madre no era para nada observadora, porque se levantó de un salto, secándose las mejillas con los bordes de su sweater.

-¡Tienes razón! Iré a cocinar algo mientras esperamos a tu padre.-Se fue andando hacia la cocina, murmurando algo acerca de una agradable sorpresa y de lo feliz que estaba.

Bella se recostó sobre el sofá, inspirando hondo.

Todavía no sabía si venir a Forks había sido una buena o una mala idea.

El viaje en avión se había pasado tan rápido, y de repente, estaba aquí de nuevo. En este pueblecito que siempre la había hecho sentir ahogada.

¿Pero a dónde más podía ir? Necesitaba huir. Necesitaba alejarse de todo.

Y aquí estaba de vuelta…

Suspiró, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Cielos, cómo lo extrañaba.

En el avión había pensado. Había pensado tanto, que al fin había caído en la cuenta de una cosa.

Amaba a Edward Cullen.

A ese hombre celoso, testarudo, sarcástico y tan, tan hermoso.

Pero él la había echado. Literalmente.

¿Qué podría hacer en contra de eso?

¿Llorar? Ya lo había hecho. Toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando dejó la carta de renuncia sobre su escritorio, rezaba porque Edward no apareciera por allí, porque sabía que si lo hacía, ella caería rendida en cuanto él dijera dos palabras.

Otra parte de ella, muy en el fondo, se había sentido muy decepcionada cuando él no apareció.

Pero era mejor ignorar todo eso, se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Quizá, si se quedaba aquí, hasta podría comenzar a trabajar en la tienda de su madre.

¡Oh, que felicidad!

Sí, claro.

Frustrada, se decidió a hablar sobre ello con su madre.

Su futuro ahora no parecía más que una mancha negra y borrosa frente a ella…

.

La cena pasó rápido, entre la cháchara incansable de su madre y los pocos comentarios de su padre.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, y a pesar de no tener sueño, Bella estaba a punto de irse a la cama. Había olvidado lo insoportable que podía llegar pasar un día entero junto a su madre.

La adoraba, pero pasar demasiado tiempo con ella era agotador.

-Yo me retiraré a la cama, mamá…

-¿Tan temprano? Planeaba el álbum de fotos familiares contigo-Protestó, mirándola quejumbrosa.

-Sí, ya sabes…El viaje y todo eso.-Bella se encogió de hombros-Quizás mañana.

-Oh, claro, sí.-Ambas miraron hacia la puerta en cuando el timbre sonó. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?-Bells, cariño, ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?-Su madre levantó sus manos jabonosas, y Bella asintió.

Caminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

Recordó cómo su madre la retaba cuando era una niña y hacía eso cada vez que atendía a la puerta.

Se le abrieron los ojos como platos cuando levantó la vista.

Edward Cullen le devolvió la mirada desde el porch de su casa.

.

**¡Oh, Eddie fue a buscarla! Muero de amor.**

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? El próximo capítulo ya será el último, y luego de eso solo queda el epílogo. De verdad espero que les guste, y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Estaba sufriendo un bloqueo enorme con esta historia, y melworren me ayudó muchísimo. ¡Gracias, de verdad! Y muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan esta historia también, son increíbles.**

**Un enorme beso para todos ustedes. Emma.**


	11. Eleven

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?-Bella echó una mirada hacia atrás, nerviosa.

-¿Hija? ¿Quién es?

-Oh, nadie, mamá. Alguien haciendo una broma.-Respondió, mirando a Edward todavía más nerviosa.-Saldré afuera a tomar algo de aire.

-Bien… ¡Abrígate!

Bella rodó los ojos, saliendo de la casa, y se plantó frente a Edward.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Edward inspiró hondo, igual o todavía más nervioso que Isabella.

-Lo siento.

Ambos se miraron durante largos segundos, hasta que Bella arqueó una ceja.

-Ah.

Edward espiró, frustrado. Levantó ambas manos al aire, en un gesto de rendición.

-Bella, nena, por favor, yo… No estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¿Sí? No… No sé cómo hacerlo. No soy bueno en esto, porque es la primera vez que me pasa, y tengo tanto miedo, Bells, tanto miedo, y yo-

-Espera, espera-Bella alzó ambas manos al aire, frunciendo el ceño.-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

Edward volvió a suspirar.

-Del amor. Hablo del amor, Isabella.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, mientras repasaba las palabras del cobrizo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Amor? ¿Había dicho 'amor'? ¿Edward la amaba? El corazón le saltó de felicidad ante la idea, pero se mantuvo quiera en su lugar, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-¿A-amor?

-Amor.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo?-Edward se encogió de hombros.-Así de simple. Me enamoré de ti. Y no me hagas esa cara, sí, lo hice.

-Me echaste de tu casa.-Le acusó, volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

-Estaba enfadado, pensé que-Edward, impaciente, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.-Pensé que me estabas dejando, que sólo me habías usado, yo…Lo siento. Me sentí tan mal cuando te fuiste, Bella… Lo siento.

-Estaba furiosa contigo. Todavía lo estoy.

Edward asintió, desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé, y tienes toda la razón en estarlo. Yo…Fui un imbécil. Me quedé toda la noche pensando en ti, y en lo que sentía, y recién en ese momento tomé conciencia de la idiotez que había hecho. Me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba. Cuánto te amo.

-Edward, yo…-Bella gruñó.

Tenía ganas de arrancarse los pelos, pegarle Edward en la cabeza y besarlo también. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Edward estaba desesperado.

¿Y si Bella le decía que no? ¿Que no lo amaba? No lo había considerado como una opción al viajar hasta allí.

Sí, había sabido que sería difícil hacer que lo perdonase, pero… ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba?

Una oleada de incertidumbre lo invadió, y volvió a intentarlo.

No, el no se iría de allí sin su castaña. Ella lo perdonaría, así tuviera que quedarse toda la noche rogándole en la puerta de aquella casita.

-Y hoy…Hoy pensé que iba a morir, Bella. Llegué a la oficina y tú ya no estabas, sólo estaba esa maldita carta en tu lugar, la cual hice trizas-Bella le frunció el ceño, pero Edward no dejó de parlotear.- Y luego averigüé la dirección de Alice, y fui a su casa, y tuve que amenazarla con despedirla si no me decía dónde estabas-

-¡Edward!-Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Dios, este hombre era terrible.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que eso también está mal! Y no sé para qué mierda lo dije, si sólo lograré enfadarte aún más-Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo.-Como sea, cuando por fin me lo dijo, estuve manejando por horas para llegar aquí, y me perdí, ¡Tres puñeteras veces!

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita, y Edward frunció los labios para no sonreír.

-No es tan difícil llegar.

-No lo es cuando vienes en avión. Créeme, nena, esos caminos son horriblemente complicados.-Edward suspiró.-Vine todo el camino hecho un desastre, preguntándome si me perdonarías o no, si me amarías o no…

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, y ambos se miraron a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Sí, te amo.-Respondió Bella, sintiendo pena de su cobrizo. Él se mostró visiblemente relajado, como si de repente le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.-Pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado.

Edward sonrió, travieso, y se acercó unos pasos a ella.

-Eso es más fácil de solucionar-Respondió, tomándola por la cintura con rapidez.

Bella pegó un gritito, divertida.

-¡No me toques!-Gritó en chiste.-Cuando estoy enojada contigo no puedes tocarme.

-Oh... ¿Entonces cómo se supone que tendremos sexo de reconciliación?-Preguntó con el tono más inocente que pudo, y Bella soltó una carcajada antes de rodar los ojos.

-No lo sé.-Susurró, mientras tomaba las solapas del traje de Edward entre sus dedos-Edward…-Lo miró fijamente.-Debes prometerme que la próxima vez no serás tan impulsivo.

-Lo prometo.-Respondió el cobrizo, pero Bella no había terminado allí.

-Me dijiste cosas muy feas, sólo por sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Promete que si volvemos a pelear, lo que muy probablemente suceda, me dejarás hablar, explicarte cómo me siento y lo que pienso, y yo te escucharé a ti.

-Lo prometo.

-Y que no pensarás siempre lo peor de todos. En cuanto dije que me iba, pensaste que te había usado, y no sé cuántas cosas más.

-Lo prometo.-Edward se inclinó sobre ella, asintiendo con solemnidad. Claramente, ya había dejado de escucharla.

-Y también promete que dejarás de-

-Lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo-Susurró Edward, dejando pequeños besos sobre los labios de su castaña.-Prometo hacer todo lo que quieras, pero ahora nena, sólo cállate y bésame.

Bella le pegó un manotazo en el pecho, pero soltó una risita, y se puso de puntillas para unir sus labios con los de Edward.

-Eres incorregible.

-Me amas de todas formas.

Bella rodó le rodó los ojos a su egocéntrico cobrizo.

-Sí, lo hago.-Susurró, volviendo a besarlo.

-Y ahora que eres mi novia-

-Espera, espera, ¿Novia?

-Sí, eres mi novia.-Respondió Edward, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sabes? No recuerdo el que me hayas pedido ser mi novia. Y tampoco recuerdo haberte dicho que sí.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Bella…

-No, Edward, debes pedírmelo, sino-Edward la cortó, levantando la cabeza al cielo y lanzando un gruñido de divertida exasperación.

Bella soltó una risita cuando Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, y juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-Bells, mi nena, mi amor, sé mi novia, ¿Sí? Por favor…-Bella fingió pensárselo, mientras contemplaba la adorable imagen de Edward, a sus pies, mirándola con esos enormes ojos verdes y rogándole que fuera su novia.-Bells… Por favor.-Como frutilla del postre, Edward hizo un pequeño mohín que terminó por derribar todas las barreras de la castaña.

Soltando una risita, se dejó caer junto a él, y tomó el rostro de su cobrizo entre sus manos.

-Sí, Edward, seré tu novia.

Edward soltó una exclamación de victoria que la hizo volver a carcajearse, y estampó los labios contra los de su ahora novia.

-¡Oh, Charlie! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Acaban de proponerle matrimonio a nuestra Bellita!-Ambos jóvenes se separaron, girando la cabeza hacia la entrada de la casa, en dónde la madre de Bella los miraba, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Mamá, no-

-¡Oh, hija, estoy tan feliz por ti!

-¡¿Quién es ese hombre?!-El grito de Charlie provenía desde dentro de la estancia, y Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Dios mío.

Edward soltó una risita.

-Creo que me las tendré que ver con tu padre.

-Oh, ten cuidado con el jefe Swan. Es temible. Podría dispararte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Quizás quieras salir corriendo.

Edward se alejó unos centímetros para mirarla a la cara.

-No. Definitivamente, usted vale la pena, señorita.

.

**¡Oh, bien! Y ahora todo lo que nos queda es el Epilogo, ya está :') ¿Les gustó? A mí, personalmente, me gustó. Cómo amo a Edward, cielosss. En fin, millones y millones de gracias por los reviews, son adorables. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y bueno…**

**Un beso gigante para todas. Emma.**


	12. Epílogo

Isabella jadeó, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras intentaba absorber todo aquel perfecto paisaje que la rodeaba.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta?-Bella apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de su novio, todavía con la boca abierta.-Esto es impresionante.

Edward sonrió, estrechándola más sobre su costado.

Sí, realmente, la vista de aquel París nocturno iluminado era perfecta.

Perfecta para lo que él tenía pensado hacer.

Nervioso, volvió a bajar la vista hacia su novia, que intentaba descubrir cuál de todos aquellos edificios sería su hotel.

-Nunca pensé que algún día subiría a la Torre Eiffel.

-Te lo dije tantas veces ya, cariño. Conocerás todo el mundo.-Bella sonrió, mientras se arrebujaba más dentro de su tapado.

Estaba helado, pero el frío no le impedía disfrutar del magnífico momento que estaba viviendo.

Era mágico.

Siguió paseando su vista por las luces, los pequeños coches que se movían de un lado para el otro. El aire estaba frío y perfumado con un tenue aroma floral.

Había música.

Isabella no tenía idea de dónde provenía, pero las suaves notas del piano le acariciaban los oídos con increíble delicadeza.

Y lo más importante de todo. Estaba junto a Edward.

Sonriendo, alzó la cabeza hacia él.

El amor de su vida.

Edward repasó su rostro con la mirada, y le dedicó una sonrisita.

Estaba nervioso. Bella lo sabía. Había estado nervioso toda la mañana, y por más que lo había presionado para que le contara, él se había negado.

Edward estaba más que nervioso. Estaba histérico.

¿Y si ella le decía que no? Oh, demonios, que horror.

¿Y si pensaba que era demasiado apresurado?

No, no lo era. ¡Vamos, tres años de noviazgo no podían ser poco!

Él estaba seguro de lo que estaba por hacer.

Estaba completamente seguro de que era Isabella Swan con quién quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Que era con ella con quién quería despertar. Que a ella quería hacerle el amor todas las noches…O cuando pudiera. Que eran sus ojos en los que quería perderse, sus labios los que quería besar. Que era su humor inocente el que quería disfrutar.

Era ella. Nadie más que ella.

Inhaló hondo, y se giró para quedar de cara a su castaña.

Bella lo miró, con aquellos curiosos ojos chocolates llenos de preguntas.

Edward, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

_Allí vamos…_

-Bella…-Edward observó, algo divertido y porqué no, asustado, como su novia abría los ojos y la boca por igual, sorprendida.-Te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a nadie. Eres tú, pequeña. Necesito tenerte junto a mí, para siempre. Por favor, acepta compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo. Acepta ser mi esposa.

Isabella parpadeó.

Estaba soñando, ¿Verdad?

Inhaló un par de veces, sin hacer caso a las miradas curiosas y sólo centrándose en su cobrizo, que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras la miraba expectante, y aterrado.

-Tu esposa…-Susurró, y Edward frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

-Sí.-Volvió a quedársele mirándolo, temerosa de entrar en estado de shock. Edward resopló.-Bells, amor, el suelo está frío, y si no me respondes ahora juro que me lanzaré por aquella baranda.

Isabella soltó una risita nerviosa antes de acercarse a su novio y arrodillarse junto a él.

-¿Tienes miedo, Cullen?

-Estoy aterrorizado.-Susurró, y Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura.

¿Podía ser más hermoso?

-Sí, nene. Seré tu esposa.

Ambos sonrieron cuando los aplausos resonaron a su alrededor, y Edward respiró hondo por primera vez en todo el día.

Acortaron la pequeña distancia que los separaban, para fundirse en un beso cargado de amor.

Rompiendo el beso, Edward se levantó de un salto y tomó a su ahora prometida en brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-¡Oye! ¡Recién llegamos!-Se quejó la castaña.

-Volveremos mañana si quieres, pero ahora necesito estar contigo a solas.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

-Pervertido.

Dentro del ascensor, y sin importarle un comino el público, Edward la abrazó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y enterró el rostro en el suave cuello de Isabella.

-Tengo frío. Caliéntame.-Bella se mordió el labio, divertida, al oír la voz ahogada de su futuro esposo, y apoyó la mejilla sobre la mata de cabellos cobrizos, aspirando su embriagador aroma.

-Lo haré, puedes tenerlo por seguro.

-¿Siempre?

-Todos los días de mi vida.

.

**Es corto, pero no sabía que más hacer, es… no sé. Se aman. Fin. JAJAJA, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Adoro cuando Eddie se pone nerviosin*.* **

**Un beso enorme a todas, y mil gracias por todo. **

**Emma.**


End file.
